LA PIEL DE GABUMON
by YO
Summary: Nuevo cap!!! Después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo de no subir nada nuevo... ^^U Ya sé... el título no tiene mucho que ver...
1. AUXILIO! Pasen al segundo capitulo, por...

AUXILIO!!!  
  
Lo voy a hacer tipo un fic para que ff.net no cancele mi cuentita Â¬Â¬*... Es un anuncio de que necesito auxilio:  
  
Hubo una vez en la que una joven escritora de fics quiso hacer uno de Digimon (la mejor serie de todas, o no???). El problema es que tenÃ­a la idea y todo lo demÃ¡s, pero habÃ­a un pequeÃ±Ã­sisisisisisisisisisisisisisisismo problema...  
  
El problema es este:  
  
Me podrÃ­an decir los nombres de los digimons de hielo de la temporada 1, y con cual se encuentra Matt y con cual Tai (y de paso, si alguien se acuerda de sus ataques)???  
  
Uno es Frigimon, y creo que es el que se encuentra con Tai, pero no recuerdo el nombre del otro, necesito ayuda por favor.  
  
Se los agradezco con el alma.  
  
DÃ­ganmelo a travÃ©s de rr o a mi mail:  
  
mtgl@hotmail.com  
  
Gracias de antemano.  
  
PD. Si alguien se pregunta para que los quiero... No se los dirÃ© =P  
  
Bueno, por la insistencia de todos...  
  
No creo que se los diga. Ok, ya, se los voy a decir.  
  
  
  
Voy a poner un fic, y necesito esos nombres. Por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
APIÃ 


	2. LA PIEL DE GABUMON Parte 1

LA PIEL DE GABUMON  
  
  
  
POR: yo  
  
  
  
Notas introductorias: Bueno, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (desgraciadamente, pero lo serán pronto, ja, ja, ja). Este, creo que ya estaba soñando... -_- No me pertenece nada que tenga copyright ni nada por el estilo.  
  
Bueno, van a ser dos (o más, según tenga inspiración y sepa como terminarlo...) capítulos. Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus rr y opiniones, y si quieren, pueden enviarme un mail a: mtgl@hotmail.com  
  
Muchísisisimas gracias a Ishikawa Kari, Daisuke, Umi Natsuko y Nicole. (Este fic se los dedico, muchas gracias, me salvaron la vida).  
  
Ahora sí, con la historia...  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
  
  
Como tal vez el título lo diga... Este fic se desarrolla todavía en la isla File, cuando los niños elegidos encuentran la mansión de Devimon (el de los engranes negros).  
  
  
  
-Qué es lo que pasó?? –Preguntó Yamato con angustia en su voz. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en una enorme (digo, gigantesca mansión), durmiéndose con todos los demás niños en una habitación, junto a sus digimon.  
  
-Luego, hubo algo, no sé, una explosión, no logro recordar. Vi que todas la mansión se separó en pedazos, y todas las camas salieron volando así algún lugar, todos nos separamos...  
  
"No sé donde esté mi hermano, TK es todavía un niño, apenas tiene 8 años. No se puede defender él solo, y luego su digimon, Patamon, no sé que es lo que pueda hacer, su único ataque es el de: "Burbuja de Aire". Y francamente dudo que sea muy poderoso. Tengo que encontrarlo. ¡CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!!!!"  
  
-No sé que es lo que tenga Yamato. Todavía no lo conozco muy bien, pero estamos totalmente conectados. Está preocupado por su hermano, puede que todavía sea un niño, pero Patamon está con él, y lo va a cuidar muy bien. Lo aseguro.  
  
"No creo que Yamato (Matt) me haya escuchado, está demasiado tenso y preocupado por TK, su pequeño hermano. No conozco los problemas que tengan entre ellos y sus padres, y si Matt no me lo dice, yo no soy nadie para obligarlo a que me cuente su vida privada, aunque no niego que me encantaría saber todo lo que siente y piensa."  
  
El digimon de la piel rayada trato de no pensar en nada más. Pero se inquietaba mucho al ver a su mejor amigo desesperado, tratando de bajar de la cama voladora (recordemos que las camas volaron dirigiéndose a diferentes lugares de la isla File, que se había dividido por los engranes negros).  
  
-Está empezando a hacer mucho frío, no lo crees Matt?? -Preguntó Gabumon.- Quiero pisar suelo firme, creo que me estoy mareando. –Ya no aguantaba más las nauseas, siempre he tenido miedo a las alturas, y más cuando ni siquiera sé a donde nos dirigimos. –Fue lo último que pensé antes de... bueno, ya lo saben.  
  
"Creo que Matt si está muy preocupado por su hermano, son muy unidos, tanto que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de... bueno, no lo digo, pero es la verdad, me urge poner mis pies (patas o lo que sea o como se llamen) en suelo firme. Además, esta haciendo mucho frío, no creo que Yamato aguante mucho en estas condiciones".  
  
-Creo que está empezando a nevar, pero no me importa. Necesito buscar a mi pequeño hermano. TK, no te preocupes ya voy por ti!!! -Gritó Yamato con mucha angustia. –Sé que parezco ser muy frío, pero lo tengo que hacer para protegerme, no me gusta encariñarme, porque al entregarme (no lo malinterpreten), me lastiman. Ya lo aprendí de mis padres, y no pienso mostrar afecto por alguien (a excepción de TK, obviamente).  
  
Quien sabe cuanto tiempo después...  
  
Llegaron a la isla (pedazo de isla) donde nevaba de la isla File. Gabumon sentía el frío, pero su piel lo protegía casi totalmente. Yamato, en cambio, con su playera sin mangas y pantalón de mezclilla, lo sentia terriblemente, pero aún así, no le importaba. Empezó a caminar como loco para buscar a su hermano.  
  
Estaba nevando... Y probablemente eran más de las 3 de la mañana. En toda la noche, Yamato se negó rotundamente a descansar, ignorando las constantes peticiones de su mejor amigo, Gabumon.  
  
En la madrugada, a eso de las 5 a.m. Yamato estaba muy mal, no paraba de toser ni de estornudar (a parte que muy pocos resisten un frío de –10 grados por más de 1 hora, y Matt ya llevaba más de 6, y con una playera, camisa o como quieran y gusten decirle, sin mangas).  
  
El chiste es que en la mañana temprano, recordemos que nuestros dos amigos no habían comido nada desde el día anterior... Encontraron a un digimon de hielo, para ser más exactos a Mojamon (Mojyamon), el cual estaba durmiendo placidamente frente a la entrada de una cueva.  
  
Gabumon, al saber que Mojyamon es un digimon bueno, obligó a Matt a acercarse a la cueva, para que pudieran descansar un rato junto al digimon de hielo...  
  
  
  
Mientras, en otro pedazo de la isla File...  
  
-No es justo Agumon, mi ropa está totalmente congelada. –Se quejó el líder de los niños elegidos. Todos sabemos que su ropa era un cubito de hielo...  
  
-No te preocupes Tai, -dijo el digimon- ¡Flama bebé! -Y creo que también sabemos las consecuencias ¬¬* La ropa de Tai carbonizada, aunque sigo teniendo una duda: Agumon quemó la ropa, entonces... ¿cómo es que en la siguiente escena Tai está totalmente vestido y su ropa está como nueva? ¿Se han fijado en esa incoherencia?  
  
Discúlpenme, no me acuerdo mucho de ese capítulo, así que lo voy a inventar casi todo, así que no se vayan a enojar conmigo... sale??  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno, aquí ya se me acabo la inspiración... Pero voy a poner el siguiente capítulo muy pronto. Lo prometo. (Mejor no lo prometo, ya me he metido en varios líos por andar de habladora...).  
  
Dejen rr y opiniones, ya saben, me pueden enviar un mail también a:  
  
mtgl@hotmail.com  
  
Avísenme si encuentran algún error dedográfico, por favor, bueno, y también si encuentran una que otra incoherencia. 


	3. LA PIEL DE GABUMON Parte 2

LA PIEL DE GABUMON  
  
POR: yo  
  
  
  
Notas introductorias: Bueno, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (desgraciadamente, pero lo serÃ¡n pronto, ja, ja, ja). Este, creo que ya estaba soÃ±ando... -_- No me pertenece nada que tenga copyright ni nada por el estilo.  
  
Bueno, van a ser dos (o mÃ¡s, segÃºn tenga inspiraciÃ³n y sepa como terminarlo...) capÃ­tulos. Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus rr y opiniones, y si quieren, pueden enviarme un mail a: mtgl@hotmail.com  
  
Este fic se lo dedico a todos aquellos que lo lean (para que no se sientan mal, y que sepan que si pienso en los lectores) y a todos los que puse en el primero y a todos los que han dejado rr y a los que no, y a todos los que me estÃ¡n apoyando, y, y, y, y, a todo el mundo (en especial a mi Patamon).  
  
Como ya me dijeron en un rr... creo que si le tengo que echar mÃ¡s ganas al fic. Pero no toy muy acostumbrada a escribir fics, y menos de digimon, pero ni modo. Ya lo empecÃ©, y lo debo mejorar. Por el momento este es mi mayor reto.  
  
Continuemos con la historia...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Como todos recordamos... o bueno, por lo menos eso espero, Matt estaba muy preocupado por Takeru, como siempre (y para no variar la costumbre -_-U). Y Taichi... pues... Tai es Tai, que se le puede hacer, con Agumon (asÃ­ que ya pueden imaginarse...), si cambian, dejarÃ­an de ser ellos mismos.  
  
Continuemos con la historia (ya sÃ©, me gusta hacerla de desesperaciÃ³n, pero asÃ­ me gusta...)  
  
  
  
Yamato: Recordemos que al fin llegaron a suelo firme, y encontraron una cueva donde dormÃ­a placidamente un Mojyamon.  
  
-Hola!! -SaludÃ³ amablemente Gabumon al entran en la acogedora cueva. Pero pareciÃ³ que el digimon no lo escucho, debido a que siguiÃ³ inmÃ³vil.  
  
-Matt, entra, en cuanto despierte Mojyamon le pediremos su ayuda. â€"Y diciendo esto, obligÃ³ a su amigo a entrar, la cual estaba mÃ¡s abrigada (y caliente) que en el exterior. Gabumon, a pesar de todo, se extraÃ±Ã³ mucho que el yeti (pues sÃ­, Mojyamon si parece ser un yeti) no despertara, debido a que es un ser muy servicial, y de sueÃ±o poco profundo. A pesar de todo, lo ignorÃ³, pues le preocupaba mÃ¡s la salud y el bienestar de su camarada.  
  
-Matt, no te muevas de aquÃ­. Voy a buscar algo para poder hacer una fogata, y que pases la noche en mejores condiciones. â€"Al terminar, mirÃ³ a su amigo, el cual yacÃ­a medio inconsciente sobre la nieve. Se le revolvieron las tripas al pensar que lo tendrÃ­a que dejar solo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pero si no lo hacÃ­a, muy probablemente podrÃ­a morir. AsÃ­ que solo le quedaba una opciÃ³n: salir y buscar leÃ±a, y algo de comer (si lograba encontrar algo).  
  
Acomodando a su amigo en un rincÃ³n, lo mÃ¡s alejado posible de la entrada, saliÃ³, con la esperanza de encontrar combustible, la comido podrÃ­a esperar un poco mÃ¡s, ahora, solo importaba su compaÃ±ero. No antes bien saliÃ³ Gabumon, se desmayÃ³ por el frÃ­o y el hambre.  
  
Afuera, todo el paisaje estaba nevado, genial, sÃ­, pero para cuando uno esta bien abrigado y en su cama, no cuando no llevas ni una camisa de manga larga y estas a la intemperie, el Ãºnico que casi no lo sentÃ­a era Gabumon, con su piel, que era un magnÃ­fico abrigo.  
  
Empezaba a amanecer. Yamato tenÃ­a hipotermia, y Gabumon aÃºn no llegaba. HacÃ­a ya mÃ¡s de 4 horas (oigan, es invierno, asÃ­ que si tomamos en cuenta que Gabumon saliÃ³ hacia las 4 de la maÃ±ana, y que amanece a las 8 aproximadamente, pues son 4 horas). El digimon de hielo no estaba. Se fue poco despuÃ©s de haberse marchado el digimon rayado, ni siquiera sintiÃ³ la presencia del humano, debido a que estaba, prÃ¡cticamente, muerto, o a punto de.  
  
-No puede ser!!!!!!! Me he perdido!!!!!! Pero yo sÃ­ iba en la direcciÃ³n correcta.  
  
-Lloraba Gabumon. Justo al salir, una tormenta de nieve hizo que perdiera la orientaciÃ³n, y tratando de regresar, lo Ãºnico que logrÃ³ fue que se alejarÃ¡ mÃ¡s y mÃ¡s. Ahora, no sabÃ­a ni donde descansar unos minutos para seguir con la bÃºsqueda del ser mÃ¡s apreciado por Ã©l (en el buen sentido, son los mejores amigos, se entienden sin siquiera hablar).  
  
DespuÃ©s de unos largos minutos de ansiosa espera, logrÃ³ divisar una sombra a lo lejos, un Ã¡rbol, o tal vez un digimon. No alcanzaba a distinguir que era, y menos con el resplandor de la nieve en los ojos, que son muy sensibles a la luz. EmpezÃ³ a caminar lentamente, todo el cuerpo le dolÃ­a despuÃ©s de haber caminado toda la noche, buscando a su niÃ±o elegido.  
  
  
  
Como tal vez sospechen... Se me volviÃ³ a acabar la imaginaciÃ³n (NSC, lo que pasa es que ya me mandaron a dormir Ã‡-Ã‡ es muy triste, y mÃ¡s cuando estoy en una racha de buena inspiraciÃ³n.) Ya sÃ© que escribo los capÃ­tulos muy cortos, pero asÃ­ me gustan =P  
  
Espero que les vaya gustando, es el primero, y tengo uno en proceso y otros 2 en mente (ja, ja, ja ni se lo esperan, o tal vez sÃ­???).  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado rr, y tambiÃ©n a los que no. Oigan, sigan dejando rr, es lo que motiva muchas veces a los escritores a seguir escribiendo.  
  
Como dejaron muy pocos rr, los voy a contestar en el siguiente capÃ­tulo. Las cosas se empiezan a complicar. 


	4. QUE ES ESO?

**LA PIEL DE GABUMON**

**POR:  yo**

Qué dijeron??  Que ya no iba a escribir????  Pos se equivocaron, lo que pasa es que dejaron mucha tarea, y no me pude conectar ni subir nada por estar estudiando...

23 de Abril del 2002, Martes  (día en que no me dejaron tarea, milagro!!!).

Y 30 de Abril del 2002, Martes de esta semana (día en que fue de hue..., bueno, flojera, porque si no me regaña mi mamá... total, y la razón es:  mi salón nos tomamos el día libre =D  ja, ja, ja *risa maquiavélica* y fue nuestro día del niño... (y eso que ya todos somos mayores de edad..., no es cierto, andamos entre los 17 y los 19, apenas estamos terminando la prepa...) y también el 1 de Mayo del 2002, Miércoles.

28 de Mayo del 2002, Martes, qué creen???  Es mi cumpleaños!!!  Así que si me dejan un rr... se los agradeceré con toda mi alma.

**Capítulo # 3 (sin tomar en cuenta el "prólogo" de auxilio =)**

**¿Qué es eso?  (El título, muy original, no lo creen?)**

Notas introductorias:  Bueno, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (desgraciadamente, pero lo serán pronto, ja, ja, ja...  Bueno, por los menos los personajes que invente sí son míos completamente, entiéndase por Ridiculmon, que ya lo van a conocer).  Este, creo que ya estaba soñando... -_- UUU  No me pertenece nada que tenga copyright ni nada por el estilo.

Bueno, van a ser dos (o más, según tenga inspiración y sepa como terminarlo...  {que ya lo sé perfectamente}) capítulos.  Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus rr y opiniones, y si quieren, pueden enviarme un mail a:  mtgl@hotmail.com

Dedicaciones:  A todos los lectores que lo están leyendo (especialmente), y a todos los que me han dejado rr, y también a los que no, pero espero que lo hagan pronto, ya que los rr son una buena fuente de inspiración (si como no...).

Espero que este capítulo si quede mejor que los demás, le he estado dedicando mucha atención, mucha más que a mis clases.

Otra cosilla:  Me acabo de enterar que Yamato significa Alma, así que si lo utilizo por ahí no se vayan a sorprender.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Pequeños resumen del capítulo anterior:  (Ya parezco programa de televisión de capítulos de dos partes o más)  Pero, qué importa??  Solo es para su beneficio =P

Perdónenme, pero es que tengo un pequeño problemita...  nada serio n.nUU  lo que pasa es que...

no me acuerdo de que se trato el capítulo pasado... ¬¬X  (y eso que yo soy la escritora... n.n').

Qué, a poco que se lo creyeron... ¬¬*  Cómo creen que no voy a saber de que se esta tratando mi fic, o sí???

Ahora sí, al resumen:

-Yamato y Gabumon lograron encontrar una cueva en la cual pasar la noche, pero ya estaba ocupada por Mojyamon.

-Gabumon salió a buscar algo con que mantener caliente (no malinterpreten) a su mejor amigo.  No regresó, y Matt tiene hipotermia (el significado 'ta en los rr, al final del capítulo).

-Gabumon está perdido, y a lo lejos ve una sombra (figura o como quieran y gusten llamarla) y decide seguirla.

Bueno, este es el resumen a muy grandes rasgos.  Ahora mi objetivo en este capítulo es aclarar varios puntos que no quedaron muy claros que digamos (ni siquiera para mí).

++++++++++

COMENZEMOS:  U.U

Matt despertó muy tarde, ya avanzada la mañana (como a las 10).  Estaba prácticamente congelado, su ropa estaba totalmente helada (como la de Taichi), y muy húmeda, debido a que estaba acostado directamente sobre la nieve.  No pudo moverse...

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, las manos y los pies especialmente.  No recordaba nada del día anterior.  Estaba muy mareado, y la cabeza le dolía terriblemente.  En pocas palabras, ya no sentía ni la punta de la nariz, y las manos y los pies, los tenía de un "bello" color morado (sí se lee que es un bello sarcasmo), púrpura, bueno, color sangre sin oxigenar y en manos congeladas.

No recordaba nada del día anterior, la cabeza lo estaba matando, y lo único que tenía bien presente es que su hermano estaba perdido, esto es lo único que lo mantenía consciente (por el momento).

Nuestro joven protagonista (se oyó, leyó, muy rebuscado, no creen??), permaneció acostado, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos al resplandor de la luz sobre la nieve blanca, de un blanco "ch..., (digo, "beep"), este, friégame las pupilas".  La blancura impecable de la nieve resplandecía fuera del refugio (la cueva en la que estaba "descansando" nuestro niño portador de la "AMISTAD").

Permaneció inmóvil largo rato, la luz avanzaba por la cueva, iluminando cada rincón...  Yamato, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza (otro dicho mexicano, además no es muy "ponchado" que digamos..., si no entienden que es "ponchado" me lo preguntan en un rr), se levantó, mejor dicho, se arrastró lentamente hacia la entrada de la cueva...  Tardó bastante tiempo, debido a que no podía moverse con facilidad, se estaba muriendo de hambre (oséase, las tripas le estaban rugiendo, otro mexicanismo), y aparte, tenía todos los músculos bien tensos y duros, le dolían un friego (pa' que me entiendan..., pos que no aguantaba para nada moverse, le dolían muchísimo).

-Dónde estoy???  -No dejaba de preguntarse el joven portador de la Amistad.  –No logro recordar nada!!! (Grito histérico), y en especial, dónde está TK y Gabumon!!!!  (Noten:  No ha preguntado por Patamon).  Necesito salir de aquí...

-Descansaré un rato aquí.  Tengo que encontrar a Gabumon, y a mis amigos, pero sobretodo a mi hermano TK.  Él apenas es un niño, y debe estar muy asustado (ni se imagina que se la estaba pasando en grande en la Ciudad del Inicio, con todos los bebés Digimon y con Elecmon, pero, esta es otra historia =P de la cual no nos preocuparemos en este fic, por el momento... y muy probablemente  tampoco en el fic, pero todo puede pasar en esta vida o fic, como usted amable lector guste, creo que ya se me pego la forma de hablar de Sam, del Señor de los Anillos, si usted me entiende).

Después de descansar un ratito (ratote, mejor dijido)  para agarrar ánimo, logró pararse sobre sus temblorosas piernas.

Como ya hemos visto (leído), Matt se encuentra en pésimas condiciones, y como ya todos sabemos... el niño (joven pre-adolescente) es algo masoquista en lo que se refiere a cuidar a su hermano.  (Creo que ya lo he repetido mucho, pero esto me pasa por ver las "Chicas Superpoderosas" con un episodio dedicado a Mojo-Jojo...).

El día estaba en su máximo esplendor, oséase, cerca del mediodía pasado (qué fue eso, me cae... ¬¬'  ya ni modo, 'toy algo simple...).  Mejor dicho, era ya bastante pasado del mediodía, especificando, las 4 de la tarde (una hora bastante pesada y aburrida para mi vida diaria..., creo que ya me estoy saliendo del tema...).  El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y luminosidad, y empezaba a decaer (órale, de a tiro que sí ya ni sé que es lo que estoy escribiendo...).  Matt había pasado la mayor parte del día recargado sobre la entrada de la cueva, y estaba muy preocupado por su mejor amigo (Gabumon, no Tai, para especificar), eso descontando el tiempo que tardó tratando de llegar a la entrada.  Observaba el horizonte, bastante decaído, y empezaron a pasar por su mente imágenes de todos sus amigos, desde que los conoció en el campamento, sus aventura vividas en lo poco que llevaban en el Digimundo, que no eran muchas.

Desesperado, salió a buscar a su compañero, sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de encontrar...

Mientras, en otra parte, muy, muy lejos de allí...

Gabumon encuentra a un ¿¿digimon?? muy extraño.  En lo que me quedé específicamente es:  Gabumon ve algo a lo lejos.  No parece ser un digimon, pero, tampoco es algo que pueda reconocer, ni siquiera levemente.

-Qué es eso???  -Se pregunto Gabumon.  No podía reconocer la oscura silueta, era muy grande, y no correspondía a la de algún digimon que el conociera.  Tal vez sólo era un acumulo de hierbas y árboles, tal vez una pequeña colina con un bosque.  Podía ser cualquier cosa...

"ESO" realmente era bastante extraño, no concordaba con algún digimon conocido, al menos por él.  Bueno, trataré de describir un poco lo que Gabumon vio:

Ø En primer lugar, era terriblemente grande.  Parecía un cerro, y eso que todavía se consideraba a enorme distancia.

Ø Por otra parte, era de un "HERMOSO" (entiéndase como sarcasmo) color naranja fosforiloco (fosforescente, o como se escriba).

Ø Luego, tenía unas... ¿alas???  de color verde limón.

Ø Y por último, tenía 3 pares de cuernos, parecidos a los cuernos de unicornio, en la cabeza.

Ø Y sus respectivos ojos (2), y sus patas (4), no es un fenómeno después de todo...

Ø Por último, tanto sus patas delanteras como su cola estaban "forrados", bueno, cubiertos por cuernos, de medio metro de largo, muy filosos, y de color amarillo.

Como ya suponemos, el único digimon conocido se quedó con cara de:  "WHAT???".  Nunca había visto algo parecido en toda su vida en el digimundo, y no podía suponer que pudiera existir un digimon como ese (si realmente lo era) en ese mundo, maravilloso y extraño a la vez.

-Ahhh!!!  -dijo bostezando la extraña criatura, desperezándose (estirándose y bostezando).  Para luego volver a acomodarse y seguir durmiendo.

-¿? ¿? ¿? -alguien me podría decir qué es eso???  -Preguntó, pensando para sí mismo Gabumon.

-Ridiculmon:  Digimon en estado ultra.  Del tipo Información.  Es un digimon muy ridículo (creo que con imaginárselo solamente es más que suficiente para comprender).  Su ataque especial es:  el ridículo ataque de la risa, que es muy ridículo, e inexplicablemente demasiado poderoso.  –Típica voz del digivice cuando describe a un digimon =)

Gabumon seguía con cara de no saber ni donde vivía...  Y una sola pregunta rondaba por su cabeza...  de dónde diantres había salido esa cosa, pseudo digimon...  Debido a que nunca había oído hablar algo de ese tipo de digimon, pero supuso que tal vez (solo y posiblemente tal vez), era uno de los digimon desconocidos por ser solitario, aunque...  quien sabe, nadie lo sabe con certeza.

-Ya, dejen dormir... zzz... zz.  Zzz  -dijo bostezando antes de quedarse dormido nuevamente el extraño y desconocido digimon.  Al quedarse dormido, cayó pesadamente su cabeza, que la había levantado levemente, sobre su pata delantera derecha, la cual, como recordarán, estaba cubierta por pinchos muy filosos...  –AUUUUUUU!!!!  *ya despertó completa y dolorosamente*  -e inmediatamente empezó a sobarse suavemente la cabeza, con cuidado de no picarse, pero dado que su piel es muy dura, y casi impenetrable, solo sintió el piquete.

Gabumon, con una gran gota en la cabeza, se acercó sigilosamente al digimon, el cual seguía rezongando de su torpeza.

-Disculpa...  te encuentras bien??  -preguntó el digimon de la piel rayada.

-Y tú... quién eres??  *ya me oí a promoción de revista* -contestó algo ásperamente Ridiculmon, mientras continuaba frotándose la cabeza, con cuidado de no clavarse nuevamente sus espinas.

-Yo soy Gabumon.  Y tú??

-Mi nombre es Ridiculmon *mirada amenazadora advirtiendo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien se burlara de su nombre, pero se sorprendió gratamente al ver a Gabumon serio, sin siquiera un asomo de sonrisa o risa.

-Oye, si no hay algún problema... te podría pedir un favor??  -la voz del compañero de Yamato sonaba muy esperanzada.

-Depende, si no ocupa mi tiempo en vano  *cambio de escenario, se ve a este digimon totalmente cubierto de telarañas*.

-Es que estoy buscando a mi compañero humano...  Su nombre es Yamato (Matt para abreviar), lo perdí desde ayer, y está enfermo...  –Gabumon, al decir esto, empezó a sollozar fuertemente.

-Calma, calma....   mmm, mhm, francamente, no acostumbro a viajar por el Digimundo, pero debido a que por el momento no estoy haciendo nada... y que estoy aburrido...  te voy a acompañar a buscar a ese... ¿humano?  -Ridiculmon nunca había oído hablar de los seres humanos, y (yo creo), pensaba que eran una clase de digimon distinta a las conocidas por él.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias  -Gabumon estaba tan feliz que empezó a saltar y casi a besar al enorme digimon a su lado.

* * * * * * * * * *

Bueno, hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, que ya lo tenía desde hace mucho.  No se les vaya a olvidar que fue mi cumple, así que dejenme un rr por favor.

n.nU

Creo que ya todos se habrán dado cuenta que me encanta usar "...", lo siento, pero es otra de mis "leves" (ajá, sí, como no...) traumas de escritora =D

++++++++++

Contestando rr:

**Miyo**:  Que weno que te esté gustando mi fic (es el primero de Digimon que publico).

**Arcanine**:  Bueno, ya estoy tratando de desarrollar completa la idea, antes de quedarme sin inspiración, lo que me ocurre frecuentemente, y por lo tanto me desespero y así es como queda el capítulo cuando huye la inspiración.  Bueno, espero que este capítulo si haya quedado suficientemente largo...  pero no se me facilita hacerlos largos...  Regresando a lo de la idea central, y a tu comentario de las espinillas de Yamato... no tiene (en mi fic), y me urge preguntarles a todos que diantres es lo que hacen para no tener ninguno problemas en la piel, ni alergias ni nada por el estilo...  Ya que yo si tengo ese problema (alergias ¬¬').  Ya sé a quien preguntarle cuando tenga una duda... ja, ja, ja, ya te metiste en la boca del lobo (no te creas).  Pero muchas gracias, pero espero que no me vuelvan a faltar nombres (eso espero...).  O si no pregunto, que más da???

**Mi Koushiro Yamato**:  Como ya le dije a Arcanine, espero que este si haya quedado suficientemente largo  ¬¬*  (Es que me desespero mucho al hacerlos muy largos, que digamos).  También con lo de las ideas, espero que ya este más claro, osease, que me haya explicado mejor, o sí no me lo recuerdan.  Pero de una manera un poco sutil, claro está, no sean tan duros conmigo *bua, bua, snif, snif*   Bueno, lo voy a explicar más, y que no sean los cambios de tan sopetón (tan rápidos).  Y yo que me especializo en desesperar a los lectores con el clásico:  qué va a pasar???

Por otro lado, espero que sí lo este escribiendo con la suficiente rapidez.  Bueno, creo que si ya les estoy poniendo más sentimiento a todos (eso espero).

**Kari Ishikawa**:  Que weno que lo estés considerando muy interesante =D  toy feliz (cual lombriz) *brinco de alegría (con la clásica cantaleta)* .  Bueno, "HIPOTERMIA" significa:  *_hipos:_ baja, poco, menor* y *_termos:_ temperatura*.  En pocas palabras significa:  "Disminución de la temperatura normal de un cuerpo".  Sacado de un tumbaburros (mexicanismo, diccionario, pues).  Esto ocurre cuando se está expuesto mucho tiempo a bajas temperaturas, y sin abrigo, obviamente.  Pues aquí esta la siguiente continuación (de quien sabe cuantas, eso si que yo no lo sé).  Muchas gracias por leer mi sonetito (que espero que te haya gustado =P).  Muchísimas graciasssss....

**CieloCriss**:  Bueno, el título original si es:  "LA PIEL DE GABUMON", pero tuve un pequeño error dedografico al subirlo, y ya lo arreglé =D  Muchas gracias por decir que si 'ta bien mi inspiración.  Como a todos los demás, espero que este si haya quedado suficientemente largo.

No se olviden de dejar rr, y si lo prefieren escríbanme a:  

mtgl@hotmail.com

Y acuérdense, fue mi cumple, así que si me dejan un rr...  Muchísimas gracias!!!

Quien es realmente Ridiculmon???  Será bueno o malo???

Ira a ayudar a Gabumon a reunirse con su amigo???

Iré a escribir pronto el siguiente capítulo???

No sé les olvide dejar un rr.


	5. VOLCAN Y LAVA

**LA PIEL DE GABUMON**

**POR:  yo**

Qué dijeron??  Que ya no iba a escribir????  Pos se equivocaron, lo que pasa es que dejaron mucha tarea, y no me pude conectar ni subir nada por estar estudiando...  Y menos ahorita de que FF.net no sirve...  (ya pronto tiene que estar, se supone que el 21 de Junio...).

17 de Junio de 2002, Lunes.  Aquí estoy escribiendo, al fin libre ya de clases (salí con 8.8 casi de Sexto de Prepa!!!), y con casi 8.8 de toda la Prepa.  Hoy estoy muy feliz!!!!  Incluso más que lombriz de tierra!!!  (Que bonita comparación..., pero en fin).

Ya voy a tener más tiempo para dedicarle a mis 2 fics pendientes de Digimon.  Pero eso no es el chiste por el momento.  En cambio, debo aprovechar que durante este tiempecito no se puede subir nada para adelantar más capítulos, así que, adelante con el fic.

28 de Julio del 2002, Domingo.  Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que con eso que no funcionaba y luego con que los exámenes de la Uni y todo lo demás, no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos para escribir y componer mis caps., que los tengo hechos a medias en mi libretita mágica...  Pero ahora espero tener más tiempo para poder escribir (espero...).

perdonen el retraso, pero se me borró casi todo, y lo tuve que escribir de nuevo.

Pongo de nuevo la descripción de Ridiculmon, debido a que hasta para mí es difícil recordar la mayoría de sus características:

"ESO" realmente era bastante extraño, no concordaba con algún digimon conocido, al menos por él.  Bueno, trataré de describir un poco lo que Gabumon vio:

Ø En primer lugar, era terriblemente grande.  Parecía un cerro, y eso que todavía se consideraba a enorme distancia.

Ø Por otra parte, era de un "HERMOSO" (entiéndase como sarcasmo) color naranja fosforiloco (fosforescente, o como se escriba).

Ø Luego, tenía unas... ¿alas???  de color verde limón.

Ø Y por último, tenía 3 pares de cuernos, parecidos a los cuernos de unicornio, en la cabeza.

Ø Y sus respectivos ojos (2), y sus patas (4), no es un fenómeno después de todo...

Ø Por último, tanto sus patas delanteras como su cola estaban "forrados", bueno, cubiertos por cuernos, de medio metro de largo, muy filosos, y de color amarillo.

-Ridiculmon:  Digimon en estado ultra.  Del tipo Información.  Es un digimon muy ridículo (creo que con imaginárselo solamente es más que suficiente para comprender).  Su ataque especial es:  el ridículo ataque de la risa, que es muy ridículo, e inexplicablemente demasiado poderoso.  –Típica voz del digivice cuando describe a un digimon =)

**Capítulo # 4 (sin tomar en cuenta el "prólogo" de auxilio =)**

**Volcanes y Lava  (El título, muy original, no lo creen?)**

Recuerden que todos los personajes pertenecen a la Toei y Co.  Y demás propietarios, diseñadores, animadores, traductores, etc, etc, etc.  Por el momento, solo un personaje es mío de mi imaginación, y otros 2, que van a aparecer en este fic, y que son gemelos (Ridiculmon, qué les pareció???  Algo bruto o atolondrado, no???).  Tal vez más adelante aparezcan más personajes creados por yo, pero falta todavía mucho.

Bueno, y también para los que decían que parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza el fic, aquí está la introducción de todo éste embrollo, y sí, van a salir todos, pero hagan de cuenta que son los mismos capítulos hasta que se reúnen de nuevo en la Isla File para enfrentarse a Devimon, pero con una gran diferencia.  Aparte, me estoy enfocando en Yamato, debido a que es la clave en todo esto.

Ya sé que en el primer capítulo dije que iban a ser a lo más dos capítulos, pero ya ven, mi inspiración se destapo, y creo que va a ser un fic algo muy largo.  Pero todo depende de la inspiración, mi tiempo y lo que digan ustedes, los lectores...

Dedicaciones:  A todos los lectores que lo están leyendo (especialmente), y a todos los que me han dejado rr, y también a los que no, pero espero que lo hagan pronto, ya que los rr son una buena fuente de inspiración (y de preferencia les pido que me envíen un mail, a:  mtgl@hotmail.com, ya que es muy triste que nunca te escriban...  no me importa si es para darme de tomatazos, pero algo es algo dijo un calvo cuando le salió un cabello en la calva, aunque la versión que utilizo yo es otra).

***

Ahora continuemos con el fic:

Recordemos que Gabumon se encontró con un extraño digimon, llamado Ridiculmon, y juntos decidieron ir a buscar a Yamato, el cual estaba perdido desde hacía... (déjenme contar...  2 días, debido a que salió durante la noche, y la noche pasada del cap. anterior, dan un total de 2 noches y 1 día).

Pero olvidémonos de ellos por un ratito y enfoquémonos en Yamato, el cual había pasado este tiempo solo, sin comida y a la intemperie.  Pasado el medio día (del día del cap. 3), habiendo agarrado energías de quien sabe donde (sacado fuerzas de flaqueza) fue a buscar a su compañero Gabumon, por quien estaba tremendamente preocupado, y por TK, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo con bien, y más porque Patamon estaba con él.

- - -

Era un hermoso día invernal, el sol estaba aún alto, pero no calentaba para nada, todo el paisaje era blanco, impecable debido a la nevada de toda la noche, que había cubierto con una gruesa capa blanca todo alrededor.  De no haber estado tan asustado y preocupado, Yamato hubiera disfrutado enormemente el paisaje, e incluso hubiese jugado con sus amigos, no hubiera importado nada más, solamente el estar con todos.

-Maldición, como es que los voy a poder encontrar si ni siquiera está Gabumon conmigo???  Pero no me importa, los encontraré, cuésteme lo que me cueste  -la voz del joven era totalmente decidida, y por lo que dijo, no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle con tal de reencontrarse siquiera con su digimon y su hermano.

Dicho esto, prosiguió con su camino.  Tratando de mantener su temperatura corporal, iba frotándose los brazos, y tratando de mantenerse despierto debido a que tenía la extraña sensación (mejor dicho presentimiento) de no despertar más si llegaba a dormirse.

-Es muy temprano todavía, no debo dormirme  -diciendo esto, sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, logrando así, que le doliera la cabeza, en especial por la falta de comida-  @_@  creo que no debí hacer eso...  –e inmediatamente, viendo un árbol cerca, se acercó, y sentándose, recargo la cabeza en su tronco, y cerrando los ojos, inclinó la cabeza sobre el pecho, suspirando...

-+-+-+ Matt cayó adormecido, y extrañas imágenes empezaron a pasar por su mente -+-+-+

En algún lugar distante, pero asimismo cubierto por una blanca capa...  Pudo divisar a lo lejos 2 sombras que caminaban tambaleándose entre la tormenta y la nieve acumulada en altos y espesos montículos.

Pudo reconocer a una de las figuras:  era su propio Digimon, Gabumon, el cual trataba de protegerse los ojos cubriéndoselos con sus brazos y piel.  Pero la otra figura era totalmente desconocida, no concordaba con cualquier digimon conocido hasta ahora.  En especial porque era enorme, calculando a simple vista, podría medir unos 15 metros de altura por unos 40 o más de largo, no incluyendo la cola, ni  el cuello, que asimismo podrían medir unos... 25 metros y 15 metros, respectivamente.  Pero al contrario de Gabumon, que trataba de protegerse lo más posible, este extraño digimon fosforescente, y como su amigo, quedó ¿_?  Bueno, el caso es que Ridiculmon estaba gozando de lo lindo con la tormenta, la cual parecía invocar (creo que ya especifiqué su ataque más poderoso..., pero él tiene la capacidad de atraer tormentas, de lo que sea, pero sus favoritas son de nieve, granizo, agua y arena, pero sin embargo, no son ataques), iba cantando y revoloteando, con sus enormes alas verdes, y al hacerlo, sus cuernos brillaban, lanzando reflejos multicolores a su lado, iluminando la senda que abrían (que vaya que necesitaban luz).

Matt trató de avanzar hacia ellos, pero no pudo, su espíritu estaba separado del cuerpo (mejor conocido como viaje astral), pero aún así, fue hacia ellos, con lo que pudo escuchar parte de la conversación que mantenían ambos digimons.

-Bueno, bueno...  pero como ya te había dicho...  qué es lo que tiene de especial ese... ¿humano? del que tanto hablas  -protestaba el mayor.

-Como ya te lo he dicho (como por más de un millón de veces) él no es un humano cualquiera...  es mi compañero, y es mi deber protegerle, aún a costa de mi propia vida...  –contestó el digimon de la piel rayada.

-Ay sí tú!!!  (mientras dijo esto, alzó una pata delantera, cubriéndose la cara y dejándola caer lentamente...  -_-UU imagínense al estilo...  afeminado).  Además...  por qué y de qué se supone que lo vas a proteger???  -siguió insistiendo el otro.

-Qué tu nunca entiendes las cosas cuando te las dicen???  -su voz era desesperada, y parecía estar a punto de ponerse a darle un reacomodo neuronal* a su ya amigo.

-Qué???  Pero ese no es el punto...  –Ridiculmon extendió su largo cuerpo, preguntándose realmente por qué había aceptado acompañar a Gabumon, al cual ni siquiera conocía.  Y peor aún, estaba hablando de puras cosas extrañas, que humanos, digimons, digivices, proteger, etc., de lo cual no lograba entender ni pío.  Enormes gotas aparecieron sobre su cabeza al tratar de entender estos conceptos, totalmente nuevos para él.

-Pero...  bueno, no podríamos ir más rápido si volaras???  -preguntó después de un rato Gabumon, esperanzado, y más porque ya le dolían los pies al cabo de estar caminando largo rato.

-Vo... vo... vol... vola...  volando???  -puso una auténtica cara de espanto, o mejor dicho, de haber visto a un fantasma (más no a un Bakemon).  –Noooooo!!!!

-Y a ti qué te pasa???  No se supone que eres un digimon volador (a medias), o es que a caso tienes miedo a volar???  -preguntó suspicazmente el menor.

-No, me encanta volar...  pero...  LE TENGO PAVOR A LAS ALTURAS!!!

Clásica caída estilo anime por parte de Gabumon  ^_^U

Con que eso era...  en sí ni siquiera parecía ser un digimon.  Era un...  ¿algo? No tenía forma definida (ya ni Quimeramon, del Emperador de los Digimon), tenía voluntad propia, pero parecía que nunca lo habían aceptado.  No tenía recuerdo alguno de sus anteriores etapas, era como si solamente hubiera existido como Ridiculmon, como si hubiera nacido directamente.

-Pero bueno..., como te iba diciendo, porqué lo buscas, no sería más fácil y mejor que te consiguieras uno nuevo???  Tú mismo lo has dicho:  Es demasiado frío, y no lo comprendo muchas veces, se encierra en sí mismo y nadie puede lograr sacarle una palabra.  –Seguía replicando el naranja fosforescente.

Miles de gotas surgían en la cabeza del otro, tratando de no explotar ante la "impertinencia" del otro.  Estaba harto de hacerle comprender el por qué no lo abandonaba.  Al fin dijo:  -Si tú tuvieras un compañero, entenderías de inmediato esto.  Pero no lo tienes, así que deja de hablar así de Yamato.  Él es  mi mejor amigo, y lo acepto tal cual es, no me importa cuan 'frío' pueda ser conmigo.

-Como si ya mero quisiera tener a un humano...  Bueno, y por lo menos... saben rico???  -preguntó ilusionado de las alas verdes.

-CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTAR ESO!?!?!?!?!?  -exclamó indignadísimo el compañero del hermano de Takeru.  –Él es mi amigo, no mi alimento.  Y no vuelvas a preguntar eso en mi presencia. 

-Pero según yo, comparando obviamente, si llegase a tener un compañero, no sería mejor que él fuera mi 'mascota' y yo su dueño???  Síiii (clásica mirada de niño chiquito cuando quiere algo y le está rogando a sus papás).  –Más y más gotas y signos de interrogación de todos los tamaños y colores rodeaban a Gabumon, el cual no lograba entender al otro.  En nada de nada.

««««

Ja, ja, ja, mwahh, mwahh, ja, ja, ja  (Se supone que es risa malévola, realmente mala).  Es para los que empezaban a aburrirse y pensar que este pobre fic no tenía forma, ni pies ni cabeza (cosa que ya la decía yo desde el principio).

A lo lejos se pueden ver unas montañas cubiertas de nieve en un desierto lugar.  Y literalmente desierto.  Nada parecía tener vida en ese lugar, y mucho menos lograba verse siquiera una sombra de la cual protegerse del inclemente clima abrasador.

Acerquémonos más a estas montañas nevadas...  hace mucho frío...  no creo poder subir más por ellas.  Una cueva.  Metamos al lector en ella (no se preocupen, pero si no lo hago así no queda como quiero expresarlo).  Guau, aunque parezca increíble es acogedora, y por lo visto ha sido utilizada como refugio durante mucho tiempo, tal vez en una época muy lejana, o no tanto.  Las paredes son totalmente lisas, y la entrada está en cierta forma escondida de la vista desde afuera por un antiguo derrumbe de rocas, tras las cuales se observa el pequeño agujero por el cual acabamos de introducirnos a este refugio.  En un extremo podemos observar unos restos óseos (no digo de qué porque no lo sé, además que no estoy ahí), y se ven que han sido salvajemente mordidos, marcas de dietes los cubren.  Posiblemente arrancando el último trozo de carne que tuvieron.

En el lugar más apartado, totalmente cubierto por las sombras (aparte que empezaba a caer el sol) se puede distinguir un pasillo bajo y bastante estrecho para que podamos pasar (así que solamente voy a describir que es lo que se encuentra atravesando este largo (bastante, va hasta el corazón de las montañas) corredor.

Durante largas horas lo recorremos, bajando y subiendo constantemente, parece no haber ningún fin a esto.  En algunas partes las paredes parecen caer sobre uno, dejando apenas un estrecho lugar para pasar entre ellas, en otras tanto piso como paredes han sido moldeadas por algo o alguien, de esto hacía mucho tiempo, debido a que estaban demasiado desgastadas.  Incluso había lugares en los que se notaban restos de escalones, que facilitaban un tanto las empinadas subidas y bajadas.

Todo está en la más profunda oscuridad...  se puede avanzar solamente tanteando las paredes y el suelo con las manos y los pies.  El aire esta rancio (encerrado, no hay ventilación ni movimiento), y mientras más se avanza, más se penetra en el interior de la montaña, el aire se calienta, se tienen sentimientos de claustrofobia, el camino adelgaza casi imperceptiblemente,  pero se siente conforme se avanza más.

Al fin se empieza a ampliar un poco más el corredor, el techo empieza a elevarse, formando una caverna, las paredes se abren, y el suelo se ve cortado a pico, un poco más y se caía irremediablemente.  Todo se ve en tonalidades rojizas, y hace un calor terrible (para su información es el interior de un volcán, podría decirse que dormido, pero nunca duermen,  esperan su momento propicio para despertar, sino, investiguen acerca del Popocatepetl, de México).

Aún bajando más, se llega a una pequeña "isla" de piedra, rodeada totalmente por el magma (lava).

En ella se pueden ver a dos oscuras figuras, que resaltan claramente del rojo fuego brillante del mar que los rodea.

Son dos digimon.

El mayor, de nombre Vulcamon, tiene forma ligeramente humanoide, y es de color negro, café y rojo.  Su ojos son totalmente rojos como los de su gemelo, Magnamon, y ambos son muy parecidos (pues obvio, si son gemelos).  Ambos tienen sus ataques muy parecidos.  El principal ataque de Magnamon es:  "Río de lava"; y el de Vulcamon es:  "Erupción mortal".

Ambos digimon están discutiendo calurosamente sobre un tema en específico.  Todo a su alrededor se ve de color fuego.  La lava hierve aún más, incluso llegando a cubrir parte de la isla donde se encuentran.  Parece no molestarles, en cambio, cada vez discuten más y más.

-Tenemos que hacer algo antes que destruyan nuestro mundo...  –exigía Magnamon a su gemelo.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no podemos hacer nada por el momento...  Tenemos que esperar a que estén bajo nuestros dominios.

-Y a mí que me importa eso!!!  Lo único que sé es que todos corremos un grave peligro por culpa de esos invasores, y no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo.  Tenemos que destruirlos lo antes posible.

-QUE NO ENTIENDES!!!  YO SIENTO LO MISMO QUE TÚ, PERO SIN EMBARGO NO PODEMOS HACER NADA POR EL MOMENTO!!!!  NO PODEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ!!!  ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS EN ESTA PRISIÓN ETERNA...

-A menos que alguien nos liberé...  –terminó Magnamon, ante la cara de aprobación del otro.

-Pero aún tenemos ese privilegio, del cual muchos no gozan.  Aunque también podríamos salir si llegase a haber un terremoto que casi destruyera completamente la capa superior...  –dijo pensativo Vulcamon, mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos, ante la mirada de duda de su hermano.

"ERUPCIÓN MORTAL!!!"  -lanzó su ataque al techo del recinto, logrando únicamente que se desprendieran unas piedras, que los golpearon en la cabeza.

-QUÉ IDIOTA ERES!!!  CUÁNTAS VECES LO HAS INTENTADO ANTES!!!  MILES!!!  Y SIEMPRE CON EL MISMO RESULTADO!!!  -gritó histérico Magnamon.

-Daría mejores resultados si en vez de sólo gritarme me ayudaras  -respondió bastante amoscado.

-Como si quisiera...  –pero al ver la mirada de la que era objeto agregó rápidamente- si lo sé, pero tendríamos que dirigirlo hacia un punto bastante débil...  el cual no creo encontrar pronto.

-Y qué tal si empiezas por esa pequeña rajada que se ve por ahí???  -preguntó Vulcamon, a la vez que se dirigía hacia la pared (la misma por la cual los introduje) y empezaba a tronase de nuevo los dedos, junto a su hermano.

"ERUPCIÓN MORTAL!!!"  Éste es una erupción, con lava, piedras y ceniza volcánica incluidas, asimismo

"RÍO DE LAVA!!!"  Antes que se me olvide, es, como su nombre lo indica, un río de lava sale de sus manos y pies, el cual lo puede dirigir hacia donde quiera.

Ambos ataques dieron justo en el blanco, agrandando visiblemente la grieta, y sobretodo agradando y animando a ambos a continuar su ataque, ansiosos por recuperar su libertad, y volver a vivir en la superficie, cosa que no hacían desde muchos siglos atrás, específicamente, desde cuando aparecieron los primeros niños elegidos.*

-+*+*+*+/+*/+*/-/+-/*+/

-Al fin!!!  Después de tanto tiempo, somos libres!!!  -gritaban los dos hermanos, tratando en vano de remover todas las piedras que habían caído a su alrededor...  a lo lejos se podía observar una luz filtrarse a través de la brecha en el techo de la caverna que habían podido hacer después de muchos siglos.

-Ahora sólo falta que nuevamente vayamos a quedar encerrados por tú culpa?!  -le dirigió una mirada extraña Vulcamon a su explosivo hermano.

Y dicho y hecho...  una enorme cantidad de escombros cayeron sobre ambos, ante lo cual Magnamon apenas tuvo tiempo de usar su ataque y derretir parte de los escombros (a ellos no les afecta para nada el calor, pero sí el frío).

-Tendremos que volver a empezar, no pienso quedarme por más tiempo en este horrible lugar.  Puede que si no fuera una prisión me agradaría, pero no lo es...

**Algunos significados y expresiones que usé:**

***reacomodo neuronal:**  es una forma bastante coloquial mía (y de otras personas) de decir cuando te pegas o pegan en la cabeza, como cuando te das (dan) un zape  =)

***primeros niños elegidos:**  bueno, no sé si se acuerden, pero creo que en Digimon 01 dicen que ya había habido antes otras generaciones de niños elegidos, así que también los estoy tomando como base para la introducción de los otros 2 digimons.

**Avances, preguntas y respuestas para el siguiente capítulo:**  Quiénes son y que hacen Vulcamon y Magnamon??  Por qué están encerrados, y por quién???  Se encuentran de nuevo Mimi, Koushiro, Taichi, Takeru y Sora.  Empiezan a buscar a Yamato.  Lograrán escapar de su prisión???  Escribiré más rápido los siguientes capítulos???  Mejoraré al escribir???  Todo eso y más en el (y los) siguientes capítulos!!!

No se olviden de dejar rr, y si lo prefieren escríbanme a:  

mtgl@hotmail.com

**Contestando rr:**

**Kari Ishikawa:  **Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, después de prácticamente 2 meses de no subir nada.  Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!!!  Y espero que con este cap, si se note que estoy mejorando más y más.  Y en este ya no puse tantos N/A, solo los esenciales.  Muchísima suerte igualmente con tus fics.

**CieloCriss:**  Ya lo sé.  Pero no lo había olvidado, sólo que no había podido escribir desde hacía un buen rato (mejor dicho unos 2 meses).  En éste cap. ya se empieza a ver la trama (que no la había puesto para nada).  Muchas gracias (nadie me había felicitado... buaa... sniff, sniff, pero es muy cierto).

**Arcanine:**  Sip, la esperanza nunca muere...  si lo voy a continuar, pero podría decirse además que no estuve por más de un mes en mi casa, así que no pude escribir nada de nada.  Bueno, en sí no me preocupo, pero es que a veces hasta yo misma me desespero por tantos comentarios que pongo (la mayoría bastante mensos).  Ya lo toy continuando, después de un gran "descanso".  Y en cambio, me tardé:  2 MESES!!!  Volvía romper mi record de tardanza al subir nuevos caps.


	6. REENCUENTROS

**LA PIEL DE GABUMON**

**POR:  yo**

**(Quién más podría ser?)**

26 de Agosto del 2002, Lunes.  Bueno, para los que se hayan quejado que escribo muy lento, aquí va entonces este capítulo (a menos de una semana de subir el anterior), es algo corto, pero para que no se me pierda la inspiración.

Pongo de nuevo la descripción de Ridiculmon, debido a que hasta para mí es difícil recordar la mayoría de sus características:

"ESO" realmente era bastante extraño, no concordaba con algún digimon conocido, al menos por él.  Bueno, trataré de describir un poco lo que Gabumon vio:

Ø En primer lugar, era terriblemente grande.  Parecía un cerro, y eso que todavía se consideraba a enorme distancia.

Ø Por otra parte, era de un "HERMOSO" (entiéndase como sarcasmo) color naranja fosforiloco (fosforescente, o como se escriba).

Ø Luego, tenía unas... ¿alas???  de color verde limón.

Ø Y por último, tenía 3 pares de cuernos, parecidos a los cuernos de unicornio, en la cabeza.

Ø Y sus respectivos ojos (2), y sus patas (4), no es un fenómeno después de todo...

Por último, tanto sus patas delanteras como su cola estaban "forrados", bueno, cubiertos por cuernos, de medio metro de largo, muy filosos, y de color amarillo.

-Ridiculmon:  Digimon en estado ultra.  Del tipo Información.  Es un digimon muy ridículo (creo que con imaginárselo solamente es más que suficiente para comprender).  Su ataque especial es:  el ridículo ataque de la risa, que es muy ridículo, e inexplicablemente demasiado poderoso.  –Típica voz del digivice cuando describe a un digimon =)

**Contestando rr:**

**Emmanuel:**  Muchas gracias niño!!!  Nadie me había dejado un rr, y es bastante triste...  Y no te burles, que ya te conozco.  Pos bueno, espero que tal como lo prometiste, sigas leyendo mis fics.  Más te vale.

Y como ya te dije:  esto es DIGIMON, NO POKEMON, así que nada de Pikachu ni Ash, ni nada de eso.

**Tengo una duda, a todos:**  Qué acaso no les gusta como escribo??  Qué les cuesta dejar un pequeño rr, diciendo tan siquiera "Hola"???  Por favor, no sean malos, y déjenme un rr.

**Capítulo # 5 (sin tomar en cuenta el "prólogo" de auxilio =)**

**Reencuentros  (El título, muy original, no lo creen?)**

Recuerden que todos los personajes pertenecen a la Toei y Co.  Y demás propietarios, diseñadores, animadores, traductores, etc, etc, etc.  Por el momento, solo un personaje es mío de mi imaginación, y otros 2, que van a aparecer en este fic, y que son gemelos (Ridiculmon, qué les pareció???  Algo bruto o atolondrado, no???).  Tal vez más adelante aparezcan más personajes creados por yo, pero falta todavía mucho.

Bueno, y también aquí ya aparecen (en recuerdos, obviamente), Frigimon y Mojyamon, porque si salen, pero el chiste es que no se me ocurría nada para sacarlos.

**Dedicaciones**:  A todos los lectores que lo están leyendo (especialmente), y a todos los que me han dejado rr, y también a los que no, pero espero que lo hagan pronto, ya que los rr son una buena fuente de inspiración (y de preferencia les pido que me envíen un mail, a:  mtgl@hotmail.com, ya que es muy triste que nunca te escriban...  no me importa si es para darme de tomatazos, pero algo es algo dijo un calvo cuando le salió un cabello en la calva, aunque la versión que utilizo yo es otra).

***

Ahora continuemos con el fic:

-Nooooooo  -un gritó desgarró la inmensa soledad cubierta de un blanco manto suave.

El joven que yacía sobre la nieve, ligeramente teñida de rojo, sujetó fuertemente su cabeza, los ojos desorbitados y la respiración anhelante.

Sus manos estaban moradas (casi negras), síntoma de una extrema falta de circulación sanguínea hacia las extremidades, le dolían las articulaciones, y se estaba congelando, sus brazos asimismo se veían de un color ligeramente azulado, y a pesar de tratar de frotarse, no lograba entrar en calor, en cambio, perdía cada vez más energías y temperatura corporal.  Trató de esconder sus brazos dentro de su playera, pero resultó peor.

Y ahora, antes que digan que llevaba sus clásicos guantes, es cierto, los llevaba puestos, pero eso no significa que mantengan una buena circulación a nivel superficial de la piel.

La sangre empezó a brotar de sus uñas, manchando sus guates, y la nieve por la que pasaba (gotas, no se está desangrando, aún).  Una imagen permanecía inmutable en su mente.

***Flashback de lo que sintió, y vio y vivió***

_No sabía realmente que fue lo que vio..., bastante extraño ya de por sí, y como creo haber dicho antes, asimismo una escena de sus más salvajes y crueles pesadillas.  En primer lugar vio a su Gabumon con otro digimon, estaban discutiendo, no pudo distinguir acerca de qué, pero su amigo parecía a punto de querer ahorcar a alguien, específicamente a quien iba a su lado, y de nombre Ridiculmon._

_La visión cambió..._

_Figuras familiares trataban de escapar de un encierro sin piedad, dirigiendo sus mayores fuerzas hacia una pequeña grieta en la pared, a la que iban agrandando poco a poco..._

_Una escena demasiado familiar para él.  Se preguntarán:  ¿por qué?  Y la respuesta es muy fácil:  estaban en sus peores pesadillas desde que era consciente, y apenas había dejado de tenerlas cuando llegó al Digimundo y conoció (o reconoció) a sus extraños habitantes._

***Fin del flashback***  realmente lo hice corto, hasta yo misma me sorprendí.

Pero esto no es lo que realmente le molestaba, sino era como...  no sé...  un ¿algo?  Un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes (por lo menos no en esta vida), pero aún así ya lo conocía desde antes...

Regresemos al fin con los dos amigos.  Gabumon preocupado apresuraba a Ridiculmon, el cual parecía estar paseando por la Alameda.*

-Por favor, ya deja de andar lerendeando* toda tu vida  -le recriminaba al que le tenía pavor a las alturas.

-Y qué significa lerendear???  -preguntó con enormes signos de interrogación, con todos los espectros de la luz blanca cuando pasa a través de un prisma, rodeando su cabeza.

-Viste el * (asterisco) cuando lo dije???  -su cara expresaba completa y total desesperación.

-Er...  sí???

-Pues lee el final, donde vienen todas las explicaciones a las palabras mafufas luchas* que utiliza la autora.

-Ahhh!!!  Qué bien  -sus ojos brillaron de emoción.  –Al fin voy a poder saber qué significan tantas palabras raras que utiliza!!!

Miles de gotas rodaron por la cabeza del rayado digimon.  –Pos bueno..., si tú lo dices...

Llegaron a un claro nevado después de mucho caminar,  rodeado completamente por espesos árboles, la nieve cubría el suelo con su inmaculada blancura, parecía una suave capa de algodón, acogedora y blanda...

AL FIN ALGO ¿CONOCIDO?!!!!  Estaban muy cerca de donde ambos se había separado, el de ojos azules no podía disimular su felicidad al reconocer ese espacio.

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción, y sin siquiera esperar al otro, corrió hacia donde dejó a su amigo.

_"Pos bueno..., parece que ando realmente urgido de ver a su 'mascota' humana"_, pensó el otro, sorprendido por su actitud tan festiva.

La digievolución de Tsunomon se detuvo en su precipitada y rápida carrera de forma bastante brusca al percibir en el ambiente el olor del digimon de hielo, Mojyamon.  Sabía que debía estar cerca su cueva, donde se habían resguardado del frío.

Siguiendo el penetrante rastro, pudo llegar tras algo de esfuerzo al refugio antiguamente ocupado por Mojyamon.

No había rastro de nada ni nadie ocupando el aislado lugar.  El olor del digimon parecido a un yeti impregnaba todo el recinto, absolutamente todo.  El amigo de Ridiculmon se asustó mucho.  No sentía para nada el olor de su amigo.  Ni siquiera levemente...

La piel erizada...  Ridiculmon no pudo comprender el por qué de la excitación de su joven compañero.  Él podía percibir claramente dos rastreos:  uno, y el más claro, era el de un Mojyamon; y el otro, extremadamente tenue y sutil, de algo totalmente desconocido para él.

AAACHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  -Se oyó por todo el recinto, repercutiendo largamente gracias al eco de la cueva.

-Gabumon...  Er...  Sabes qué es ese olor que me hace tantas cosquillas en la nariz???

-Uh??  o-^  -el menor no comprendió lo que le decía.  -¿De qué hablas?  ¿Qué olor?  Yo sólo percibo claramente el de Mojyamon.

-Sí, claro.  Ese e el que predomina...  pero hay otro más suave y sutil.

-Otro  -preguntó más que extrañado el ojiazul.

-Noooo...  sólo es algo totalmente desconocido para mi **MARAVILLOSO, EXTRAORDINARIO Y SENSACIONAL** (remarcando fuertemente estas palabras) sentido del olfato  -respondió bastante sarcástico el de color fosforescente, haciendo que se amoscara el menor.

o-O  ¿De qué me hablas?  -siguió insistiendo, al mismo tiempo que olfateaba el lugar, tratando de encontrar cualquier otro rastro.  Al fin se decidió a confrontar al mayor.-  Amigo...  crees ser capaz de poder guiarme al origen???

-¿A Mojyamon?  O-o  _"Sabía que estaba loco de la cabeza, pero no para tanto, pero según esto...  él percibió a Mojyamon, no entiendo el porque de esta petición suya"._

Gabumon terminó con los pies al aire, al más puro y clásico estilo de caída.

-QUE NOOO!!!  -al levantarse exclamó, al mismo tiempo que seguía olfateando el ambiente, tratando aún de percibir el olor de su amigo y compañero.

-A weno...  pero no era necesario que me gritaras  -los ojos de Ridiculmon estaban rojos y llorosos, y empezaba a escurrir cierto líquido, generalmente espeso, por sus fosas nasales.  En pocas palabras, si ya vieron Shrek, imaginen a "Burro", cuando lo regaña por andar tarareando y cuando lo corre de su casa, cuando lo corre de su sillón y lo manda afuera.

-Ya, ya, ya, cálmese el digimon...  –trataba de reconfortarlo...

-Bueno, 'ta bien.  Es por aquél lado  -dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa, a la vez que señalaba hacia la izquierda de la entrada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Para hacer más resumido este capítulo, creo que todos, o casi todos, recuerdan los capítulos en los que Devimon separa a la isla File en distintos trozos, alejando a los Niños Elegidos, y voy a poner en muy grandes rasgo lo que paso con los demás elegidos, para que se den cuenta que no los he abandonado (aún).

Y resumiendo:

Acuérdense que Mimi y Koushiro se encontraron en unas antiguas ruinas, donde la niña de la Pureza y el digimon insecto fueron perseguidos por un Centaurumon (o como se escriba).

Koushiro y Palmon lograron rescatarlos después de guiarlos a través del laberinto, logrando regresar a Centaurumon a su estado original, debido a que había sido poseído por uno de los engranes negros de Devimon.  Éste le explicó gran parte de los signos inscritos en la pared al genio de oscuros ojos.  

Mimi logra activar en reversa el engrane negro, haciendo que éste ponga en camino el fragmento de isla de vuelta hacia la Montaña Muggen (o como se escriba), para encontrar a sus amigos y combatir a Devimon.

-----

Por otro lado...

Jyou y Sora fueron separados, llegando la niña a una isla, donde decidió pescar...

El mayor de los elegidos y Gomamon cayeron en el mar, donde encontraron una enorme caja...  Y de la cual salió Ogremon, el cual los atacó, haciendo que todos cayeran dentro del inmenso océano, en el cual casi encuentran la muerte Jyou y su digimon.

Sora, mientras tanto, está tratando de pescar, ayudada por Piyomon, cuando de repente, la línea se tensa...  Tras mucho esfuerzo, logran izar a un inconsciente Jyou junto con el parecido a una foca.  El digimon blanco le suplica a Sora que deje que Jyou sea el líder, mientras están separados, y la niña del casco accede, debido a que tal vez de esta manera el mayor tenga mayor confianza en sí mismo, por lo cual aprueban y acceden a todas sus peticiones.

Después de hacer una fogata para pasar la noche, y hacer sus guardias, durmieron tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente, todos miraban a Jyou, esperando su decisión.  Finalmente, se pusieron en marcha...  llegando a un templo, donde unos monjes parecían estar celebrando un extraño ritual.  Los vieron, y después de un rato, el mayor decidió acercarse para observar mejor, y regresó al poco rato manifestándole a los demás que había unos monjes en la construcción que habían visto.

Al acercarse más, son vistos por los "humanos" e invitados a entrar en la Iglesia.  Al preguntar Gomamon a quién le rezan en ese lugar, su respuesta es:  _'al poderoso Bakemon'._

Los 'monjes' se despojan inesperadamente de sus disfraces, mostrando su verdadero ser:  Bakemons.  Atacan a los niños y a sus digimons, que están tan hambrientos que no pueden digievolucionar.  El sempai (si se escribe así??) Jyou y la pelirroja Sora son atrapados y ofrecidos al gran Bakemon como sacrificio, mientras que la pájara rosa y la foca blanca atraen a su incauto carcelero Bakemon, al que le roban la comida.  Los demás Bakemons se fusionan, formando al Gran Bakemon.  Los ya no tan hambrientos digimons sienten el llamado de auxilio de sus compañero, y logran digievolucionar a Birdramon e Ikakumon, rescatan a sus amigos, pero no logran hacerle nada al fantasma.

De repente, el anteojudo de cabello azulado tiene un idea, y le pide su casco a Sora, y empieza a invocar un 'conjuro' para ahuyentar a los espíritus, el cual funciona, debilitando al gran fantasma.  El pájaro de fuego y la morsa (por lo menos parece una gigante) atacan de nuevo, logrando que el Bakemon se desintegre.

Se ponen en camino de nuevo hacia la Montaña Muggen.

**Algunos significados y expresiones que usé:**

***pasear por la Alameda:**  Bueno, en donde vivo, hace muchos, pero muchos, pero muchos años, la Alameda era el lugar al cual se iba a dar el rol (andar paseando, para ver a gente y que te vean), y se iba caminando a paso de tortuga, y por lo tanto, cuando alguien va muy lento, tanto caminando como cuando maneja, solemos decir que va a paso de tortuga, y es muy desesperante.

***lerendear:**  En pocas palabras significa perder el tiempo de forma muy tonta.

***mafufas luchas:**  Esta es de a tiro algo muy útil.  Significa que algo es realmente gacho y horrible y que no se usa frecuentemente y que en pocas palabras, esta del nabo.

**Avances, preguntas y respuestas para el siguiente capítulo:**  El siguiente cap. es muy corto, pero no mucho.  Hay un gran desastre en el mundo digital.  Se reúnen ahora sí casi todos (excepto Yama y su compañero).  Empezaré a contar un poco de historia.

No se olviden de dejar rr, y si lo prefieren escríbanme a:  

mtgl@hotmail.com


	7. DESASTRES NATURALES

**LA PIEL DE GABUMON**

**POR:  yo**

**(Quién más podría ser?)**

26 de Agosto del 2002, Lunes.  Bueno, para los que se hayan quejado que escribo muy lento, aquí va entonces este capítulo (a menos de una semana de subir el anterior), es algo corto, pero para que no se me pierda la inspiración.

Pongo de nuevo la descripción de Ridiculmon, debido a que hasta para mí es difícil recordar la mayoría de sus características:

"ESO" realmente era bastante extraño, no concordaba con algún digimon conocido, al menos por él.  Bueno, trataré de describir un poco lo que Gabumon vio:

Ø En primer lugar, era terriblemente grande.  Parecía un cerro, y eso que todavía se consideraba a enorme distancia.

Ø Por otra parte, era de un "HERMOSO" (entiéndase como sarcasmo) color naranja fosforiloco (fosforescente, o como se escriba).

Ø Luego, tenía unas... ¿alas???  de color verde limón.

Ø Y por último, tenía 3 pares de cuernos, parecidos a los cuernos de unicornio, en la cabeza.

Ø Y sus respectivos ojos (2), y sus patas (4), no es un fenómeno después de todo...

Por último, tanto sus patas delanteras como su cola estaban "forrados", bueno, cubiertos por cuernos, de medio metro de largo, muy filosos, y de color amarillo.

-Ridiculmon:  Digimon en estado ultra.  Del tipo Información.  Es un digimon muy ridículo (creo que con imaginárselo solamente es más que suficiente para comprender).  Su ataque especial es:  el ridículo ataque de la risa, que es muy ridículo, e inexplicablemente demasiado poderoso.  –Típica voz del digivice cuando describe a un digimon =)

**Contestando rr:**

**Arcanine:**  Viva!!!  Muchas gracias!!!  Al fin me dejan un rr (sin que haya mediado una enorme insistencia =P ).  Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta...  soy de México, obviamente, pero específicamente soy de San Luis Potosí, pero antes de que digas nada, no somos sangrones...  Y sobre todo, que bien, necesitaba apoyo moral y psicológico, porque nadie me había dicho nada que estaba mejorando más.  Y no desesperes, que Vulcamon y Magnamon (al igual que los 2 de hielo y Ridiculmon) son una parte esencial del fic.  Y no desesperes, que creo que este capítulo también va a ser un poco corto, a comparación de los que últimamente  había estado haciendo.  Realmente ya me hacía falta apoyo moral, pero aquí sigo, y no voy a abandonar este fic, hasta que lo termine (que quien sabe cuanto me lleve...).

Y por sí acaso, mi msn es:  mtgl@hotmail.com

**Capítulo # 6 (sin tomar en cuenta el "prólogo" de auxilio =)**

**Desastres Naturales (o no?)  (El título, muy original, no lo creen?)**

Recuerden que todo los personajes pertenecen a la Toei y Co., y demás propietarios, diseñadores, animadores, traductores, etc, etc, etc.  Hasta el momento solo Ridiculmon, Vulcamon y Magnamon son de mí imaginación.

Regresando al desierto, donde estaban encerrados los antiguos digimons de fuego...  Magnamon ("Río de Lava"), y Vulcamon ("Erupción Mortal"), ahora nuevamente despiertos y activos por el deseo de venganza, y sobre todo, por su gran ventaja de lograrla ahora.

Grandes rocas sobresalían del mar de lava, mostrando sus agudas superficies, como dientes sobresaliendo de una infernal boca.

Las paredes se observaban más resquebrajadas que antes, debido a los interminables ataques de los dos únicos moradores de aquél antro.

Un tenue sonido se oyó... amplificado por el interminable eco de todas las cuevas y grietas del lugar en el corazón de las montañas.

El rojo material burbujeaba demostrando su tremenda temperatura, a la vez que consumía lentamente el material nuevo (las piedras nuevas que caían sobre él).

Leves temblores dejábanse sentir, mostrando el descontento del corazón de las montañas.  Burbujas explotaban en el caldo hirviente, todo estaba invadido de un penetrante olor a metal fundido; predominando el olor a azufre quemado (N/A:  parece un olor como a huevo podrido... y bastante asqueroso, por cierto; y sí, ya lo sé, el azufre **no es** un metal).

Ambos seres, ya jadeantes, seguían atacando las paredes de su prisión 'permanente', de la cual trataban de escapar, hasta el momento, sin resultado alguno.

"¡RÍO DE LAVA!"

"¡ERUPCIÓN MORTAL!"

Los ataques repercutían por todo el lugar...  Los presos gesticulaban violentamente, porque...  LO SENTÍAN, había renacido...  No podían, y muchos menos debían, seguir aprisionados...  Precisamente era su oportunidad para lograr su tan ansiada venganza...

Poco a poco caían más piedras, irritando a la intranquila y burbujeante sustancia roja.  Vapor desprendíase, calentando más el insoportable lugar...

Sin previo aviso, el volcán se empezó a inquietar...  Las paredes crujían, incapaces de soportar la enorme presión contenida, y la cual luchaba por escapar...

El fundido material empezaba a elevarse, lenta, pero innegablemente desde las oscuras entrañas del ser...  No lo notaron los digimons...

**=CAMBIO DE ESCENA=**

Un trueno retumbó en todo el digimundo, al mismo tiempo que un terremoto sacudía todo, tanto la superficie de la tierra como el fondo del mar, todos los habitantes fueron violentamente sacudidos, cayendo al suelo (imagínense un terremoto de 8.7 grados en la escala de Ritcher).

-+-+-+-+

Lejos, muy lejos, y antes de que ocurriera todo esto...

Creo que los únicos que faltan son Takeru y Taichi...

Y en grandes y resumidas cuentas, les voy a contar:

Taichi, junto a Agumon, llegaron a un fragmento de las isla File, donde se encontraron a un Frigimon, que estaba poseído por un engrane negro.  Después de un rato de lucha, logran quitarle el engrane, y con su "Golpe Congelante" (de Frigimon) va formando un camino a través del cual llegan a la isla File (entera), donde se reúnen con sus amigos.

Por otro lado...

Takeru, junto con su amigo volador, de nombre Patamon, llegó a un extraño lugar.  Una ciudad de juguetes!!!  Ó, mejor conocida, la Ciudad del Inicio!!!

Había muchos digihuevos!!!  Ambos empezaron a acariciarlos, de los cuales nacieron muchos digimons bebés, a los que cuidaron y apapachaban, hasta que llegó un extraño digimon de color rojo, que iba cargando a muchos pescados.

El recién llegado, de nombre Elecmon, se molestó bastante con el par de niños, y comenzó a atacarlos...

El niño de gorra verde, asustado y triste, propuso que en vez de pelear Patamon y Elecmon, hicieran un duelo de tirar la cuerda...  y estuvo divertido...  Después de un enorme rato, y con enorme esfuerzo de ambas partes, Patamon logró derrotar el otro, el cual les explicó que no se deben cuidar mucho a los bebes digimon debido a que se entristecen mucho al crecer, y que deben aprender a valerse solos desde pequeños (más no exagerando, obviamente).

Bueno, el chiste es que llega Leomon (poseído por los engranes negros) y los ataca... 

Y como esto es un fic y estoy alterando la historia, en vez de llegar a rescatarlos el mayor de ojos azules y el de pelos parados y googles, llegó solo Taichi, y lo derrotó con ayuda de Greymon.  Logran quitarle los engranes negros al león, y al fin ya todos (o casi) reunidos, les cuenta la historia de Devimon...

**=FIN=**

Ya sé que este capítulo quedó algo corto, pero lo hice así esperando que alguien se compadeciera de mí y me dejara un rr...  Por favor, apiádense y digan por lo menso:  "hola", me conformo con eso...  Es muy triste no ver rr...


	8. EL DIA SIGUIENTE

LA PIEL DE GABUMON

**POR:  yo**

**(Quién más podría ser?)**

10 de Septiembre del 2002, Martes.  Y en el capítulo anterior ya lo había advertido, que el 6 iba a ser muy corto, pero con este me voy a desquitar algo.

Pongo de nuevo la descripción de Ridiculmon, debido a que hasta para mí es difícil recordar la mayoría de sus características:

"ESO" realmente era bastante extraño, no concordaba con algún digimon conocido, al menos por él.  Bueno, trataré de describir un poco lo que Gabumon vio:

Ø En primer lugar, era terriblemente grande.  Parecía un cerro, y eso que todavía se consideraba a enorme distancia.

Ø Por otra parte, era de un "HERMOSO" (entiéndase como sarcasmo) color naranja fosforiloco (fosforescente, o como se escriba).

Ø Luego, tenía unas... ¿alas???  de color verde limón.

Ø Y por último, tenía 3 pares de cuernos, parecidos a los cuernos de unicornio, en la cabeza.

Ø Y sus respectivos ojos (2), y sus patas (4), no es un fenómeno después de todo...

Por último, tanto sus patas delanteras como su cola estaban "forrados", bueno, cubiertos por cuernos, de medio metro de largo, muy filosos, y de color amarillo.

-Ridiculmon:  Digimon en estado ultra.  Del tipo Información.  Es un digimon muy ridículo (creo que con imaginárselo solamente es más que suficiente para comprender).  Su ataque especial es:  el ridículo ataque de la risa, que es muy ridículo, e inexplicablemente demasiado poderoso.  –Típica voz del digivice cuando describe a un digimon =)

**Contestando rr:**

**Anaissi:**  Y sí, ya sé que el capítulo 6 quedó muy corto.  No desesperes, el ser humano resiste más de semana y media sin probar alimento, pero no aguanta mucho sin agua, y el hielo y la nieve son agua, así que por ese lado no hay problema.  Y sí, ya lo van a encontrar pronto...  Pero no voy a decir por quien ni cuando...  Y no me estoy tardando tanto en subir los capítulos (como cuando empecé).

**Mi Koushiro Yamato:**  En este me voy a desquitar del otro, espero hacerlo suficientemente largo.  Y Yama hay sigue...  Vivo...  pero a punto de congelación  ^_^UU  Y no está sufriendo tanto...  una cosa muy distinta es que logre sentir el frío a su alrededor y otro que este insensible a causa de una leve hipotermia...

**Arcanine:**  Muchas gracias por el rr!!  Y ya, creo que me está afectando mi imaginación mi forma de ver...  =P  Y como ya lo he dicho creo que unas...  mmm...  100,000 millones de veces????  Sí, ya sé que estuvo muy corto (pero lo advertí, además estaba leyendo un libro donde narran una erupción, y bueno, me inspiré para hacerlo).  Y sí, yo soy de San Luis Potosí, el nopal dibuje enterito...  (creo que esto no es un lugar para poner toda la canción..., pero en fin.  Pero muchas personas dicen que aquí somos algo sangrones, pero eso no es cierto...  claro que hay de todo, no hay que negarlo.  Bastante cercanos relativamente...  no mucho, pero sí.  Por otro lado, tengo pensado hacer un songfic, que no lo va a hacer mucho, tengo la idea, y en parte el borrador (la canción podría decirse que es trova).  Una preguntita:  que es Matta ne???  Mi no saber!!!   Y mucho ánimo igualmente con todos tus fics!!!

**CieloCriss:**  Hola!!  Bueno, como ya lo he dicho, si estuvo bastante corto, pero con este me estoy desquitando (y también con el siguiente).  Muchas gracias, y pos así soy yo, que bueno que te gusta como escribo ^o^  Y sí soy de San Luis Potosí, y conozco (relativamente) bastante Guadalajara, voy para allá casi a cada rato...  Bueno, ya estoy terminando casi este cap., solo termino de transcribir y lo subo.

**Capítulo # 7 (sin tomar en cuenta el "prólogo" de auxilio =)**

**El Día Siguiente  (El título, muy original, no lo creen?  Y creo que ya sonó algo a las Torres Gemelas...)**

Recuerden que todo los personajes pertenecen a la Toei y Co., y demás propietarios, diseñadores, animadores, traductores, etc, etc, etc.  Hasta el momento solo Ridiculmon, Vulcamon y Magnamon son míos de mi propiedad, o por lo menos de mi imaginación.

Un trueno retumbó en todo el Digimundo, a la vez que un terremoto (de 8.7 en la escala de Ritcher, en conmemoración de mi promedio de prepa...) sacudía tanto el fondo del mar como la superficie de la tierra...

Destruyendo todo a su paso, enormes grietas aparecían, separando la tierra.

Partículas de colores empezaron a levantarse...  (acuérdense de lo que significa esto).  Los caídos durante el movimiento telúrico empezaron a levantarse y contemplar su devastado mundo.

Derrumbes, muerte y destrucción era lo que se observa claramente a su alrededor...  Algo había pasado, extraño y diferente a todo lo conocido anteriormente por los pobladores del lugar digital.  Los fenómenos naturales no se presentaban nunca en ese mundo bueno, tal vez cada miles de siglos, y tan leves que no se notaban por nada ni nadie...

***FLASH BACK***

El volcán, con la enorme presión en su interior, no la pudo mantener por más tiempo.

Y, antes de que se me olvide como por cienmilésima vez, ya era de noche...

La erupción fue un espectáculo digo de ver.  La lava brillaba y resplandecía, despidiendo reflejos dorados, rojos y anaranjados en todo su alrededor.

La estela fosforescente brillaba intensamente contrastada con el oscuro y aterperciolado manto, carente de estrellas y luna (N/A:  Era Luna Nueva, y las estrellas...  pues simplemente no aparecieron...  =P 

El incandescente manto avanzaba a enorme velocidad y con incomparable fuerza; arrasando todo a su paso (pero acuérdense que como estaba en un desierto, no ocasionó tantos daños).

Poco a poco dejó de escupir su infernal contenido, permitiendo que la primera capa empezara a solidificarse...

La furia del volcán recrudeció, vomitando más material, extendiéndose sobre la primera, y llegando a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

Siguió así durante toda la noche y gran parte del día siguiente.

Con la luz de la mañana se pudieron observar y determinar los daños ocurridos durante la noche anterior.

Enormes grietas cuarteaban toda la isla File; y en el desierto, el suelo estaba cubierto del solidificado material proveniente del interior del dominante volcán, esta dura y metálica capa (oigan, la lava contiene muchos metales fundidos, asimismo rocas y más materiales que encontramos formando la corteza terrestre).  El vapor se desprendía, formando suaves volutas, las que a su vez se unían, haciendo y conformando blancas nubes, las cuales, apenas formadas, se precipitaban, enfriando un poco más la superficie; y esto se repetía continuamente, hasta casi solidificar totalmente la capa.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

En otro lado…

La inmaculada blancura de la nieve reflejaba intensamente la luz del dorado astro, dador de luz y calor, que en ese momento distaba demasiado de lo primero..., lastimando cruelmente los ojos de los que se atrevían a mirar (si no me creen, pregúntele a los que han ido a esquiar, por eso usan los lentes oscuros, desgraciadamente yo no he tenido esa experiencia...).

Un olor amargo empezaba a flotar por el ambiente, impregnándolo...

El delicado olfato del digimon de alas verdes percibía el desagradable perfume, el cual le lastimaba, y lo hacía estornudar, y llorar (N/A:  si no me creen, estaba peor que si estuviera picando una cebolla, o después de reír mucho, solamente las lágrimas escurrían abundantemente de sus enormes ojos color dorado...=.

Gabumon apuraba cada vez más al otro, bastante preocupado por la desaparición de su mejor amigo y compañero, al igual que por la reacción de Ridiculmon, la cual incluía bufidos (predominaban sobre las demás reacciones), y estornudos, y más resoplidos, y muchos más bufidos.

o-o-o-o-

Y ahora, para los que se estarán preguntando:  ...  Dónde quedó Yama??  Se va a morir!!!  No se preocupen, ya va a aparecer, pero hasta el siguiente capítulo...  

Y también para los que no saben ni que onda con Vulcamon y Magnamon, o mejor conocidos por mí como los gemelos digimon de fuego...  Por eso va lo que pasó con los que buscan su venganza...  (los anteriormente mencionados).

***OTRO FLASH BACK***

Escena, de nuevo en el desierto, y específicamente, en el volcán...

Al aumentar la presión en el interior de la prisión de piedra, mejor conocida como la prisión del volcán, los ataques de ambos se volvieron  cada vez mucho más potentes y poderosos, los cuales debilitaban aún débilmente las ya endebles paredes.

Las paredes empezaron a crujir, presentando una menor oposición y resistencia a los combinados ataques de los dos hermanos.

Más pronto que tarde, empezaron a ceder las antiguas rejas al impulso de los asaltos y sobretodo por la presión de los materiales que formaban el caldo.

Magnamon fue el primero en sentir el aumento de la presión, y el intranquilo herver de la lava, debido a que el la puede manejar, casi a su total antojo y albedrío.

-Hermano  -le dirigió quedamente la palabra al antes mencionado-  el volcán está muy intranquilo.

-Eso ya lo sé  -le reprendió cortante el otro.

-Entonces, como supondrás...

-Estás pensando lo mismo que yo???   (bien Pinky y Cerebro...) 

-Usar nuestros ataques al máximo...  –dijo al fin titubeante el digimon volcán.

-Exacto  -respondió Magnamon, a la vez que dos pares de ojos resplandecieron malignamente.

En la profunda oscuridad del interior del recinto brillaron con reflejos rojizos y dorados dos pares de ojos, a la vez que la temperatura aumentaba drásticamente.

_"Listo??"_ preguntó Vulcamon, preparándose para atacar.

_"LISTO!!"_  respondió asimismo poniéndose en posición para atacar.  (N/A:  Antes de que se me olvide, ambos pueden comunicarse entre sí telepáticamente, y más aún porque son gemelos).

¡AHORAAAA!!!  Fue la unánime exclamación, lanzado y dirigiendo sus esfuerzos hacia el centro del volcán, logrando hacer que retumbara en un largo y doloroso quejido (N/A:  por lo menos a mí me parece que la tierra se queja con cualquier desastre natural).

El volcán rugió al fin...  El antiguo y original cráter se cerró, bloqueando la salida del incandescente contenido.

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco al mismo tiempo, logrando crear mayor presión que necesitaba escapar, fuese como fuese, y sobretodo, costase lo que costase.

Nuevas grietas hicieron acto de presencia (se formaron), permitiendo que un poco del vapor pudiese escapar, pero eran insuficientes totalmente para la gran cantidad de agua contenida aún.

Una vez más atacaron, pero ahora el blanco elegido fue el antiguo cráter...

Una nueva salida se empezó a formar poco a poco, para poder dar un camino a la libertad.  Una salida tanto para el magna como para los dos digimons prisioneros, pero esencialmente para lo primero.

Con el nuevo cráter formado, el vapor salió, liberando gran parte de la presión, pero todavía no la suficiente...  Salió produciendo un chirrido extremadamente agudo (si han tenido la desgracia de escuchar una olla de presión a punto de estallar...  pues aún se oía peor), que lastimó brutal y cruelmente los sensibles oídos de ambos moradores de aquel antro, enfureciéndolos, sus ojos despedían reflejos de odio y venganza.

El nuevo y recién formado cráter atrajo casi inmediatamente sus miradas...  La salida, su tan anhelada y esperada libertad, al fin a su alcance.

Inmediatamente dirigieron sus cansados y adoloridos cuerpos a la nueva salida...  por sus extenuadas mentes no entraba otro pensamiento que el de dirigirse hacia su libertad.  Podría ser su única oportunidad, esperada desde hacía mucho tiempo, quizá desde hacía siglos...  y por nada del mundo deberían desaprovechar ésta.

Sin previo aviso (o sea, inesperadamente...  =P ) el volcán hizo erupción, vomitando su contenido (entiéndase, la lava, piedras, rocas, y, por supuesto, los gemelos digimon de fuego).

Mmm... 

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Y... 

Aunque usted no lo crea...  (de Ripley, Believe It or Not).

Sobrevivieron…

Debido a que entre ambos pueden controlar, a medias, o casi totalmente, a cualquier volcán.

***FIN DEL OTRO FLASH BACK***

Esto fue para los que querían saber que fue lo que pasó con los dos prisioneros, y ahora ya ex–prisioneros, Vulcamon y Magnamon.  Así que ya saben cual fue su suerte...

**Avances del siguiente capítulo:**  "Recuerdos de una vida pasada", es el título, vuelve a salir Yamato...  y creo que va a ser más que nada puros pensamientos, recuerdos, y flash backs.  Y ya llevo el principio, así que no vayan a desesperar.  Y por nota extra, hagan de cuenta que la historia sigue igual a partir de este momento, los niños derrotan a Devimon, Angemon regresa a ser un digihuevo...  etcétera.  Pero después de él viene el cambio nuevamente.

**Fin (**por el momento**):**  No se les vaya a olvidar su bello y hermosísimo rr...  ya que es único e irrepetible (ya soné como a mi perro...).  Y sé que hay más lectores leyendo, aunque no me dejen una notita, pero de todas formas les agradezco que lo lean.  Muchísimas gracias!!!

Y aparte, si lo prefieren, mi mail es:  mtgl@hotmail.com (disponible asimismo en el messenger).

Hasta la próxima!!!


	9. RECUERDOS DE UNA VIDA PASADA

**LA PIEL DE GABUMON**

**POR:  yo**

**(Quién más podría ser?)**

19 de Septiembre del 2002, Jueves.  Aquí estoy de nuevo, después de un rato sin subir nada (pero con el borrador casi listo).

Como creo haber dicho en el capítulo anterior, o si no, lo digo en éste, la trama ya se está poniendo cada vez más fumada.

Como nota, voy a usar en cierta forma (algo extraña), a los Niños Elegidos Originales (y como no sé cuantos eran, estoy suponiendo que eran 4).

Pongo de nuevo la descripción de Ridiculmon, debido a que hasta para mí es difícil recordar la mayoría de sus características:

"ESO" realmente era bastante extraño, no concordaba con algún digimon conocido, al menos por él.  Bueno, trataré de describir un poco lo que Gabumon vio:

Ø En primer lugar, era terriblemente grande.  Parecía un cerro, y eso que todavía se consideraba a enorme distancia.

Ø Por otra parte, era de un "HERMOSO" (entiéndase como sarcasmo) color naranja fosforiloco (fosforescente, o como se escriba).

Ø Luego, tenía unas... ¿alas???  de color verde limón.

Ø Y por último, tenía 3 pares de cuernos, parecidos a los cuernos de unicornio, en la cabeza.

Ø Y sus respectivos ojos (2), y sus patas (4), no es un fenómeno después de todo...

Por último, tanto sus patas delanteras como su cola estaban "forrados", bueno, cubiertos por cuernos, de medio metro de largo, muy filosos, y de color amarillo.

-Ridiculmon:  Digimon en estado ultra.  Del tipo Información.  Es un digimon muy ridículo (creo que con imaginárselo solamente es más que suficiente para comprender).  Su ataque especial es:  el ridículo ataque de la risa, que es muy ridículo, e inexplicablemente demasiado poderoso.  –Típica voz del digivice cuando describe a un digimon =)

**Disclaimer:**  Digimon le pertenece a la Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo, Fox Kids y todos quienes tengan derechos sobre este maravilloso anime.  Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, y hecha solo con el fin de divertir y entretener (que es lo mismo).  Hasta el momento solo me pertenecen 3 digimons, Ridiculmon (que lo amo!!!) y Vulcamon y Magnamon (los gemelos), y probablemente agregué a uno más.  Claro que están incluídas sus evoluciones y devoluciones.

**Contestando rr:**

**Blackthornhiei:**  Hola de nuevo!!  Espero que este capítulo también te guste '_'  (-nueva cara).  Y como creo haber dicho, el pellejo de Gabumon sigue en su sitio, aún no agarra patas (pero pronto lo hará ^^).  Luego, todo lo demás...  será contestado a medida que avance con el fic ^^U  Y si tienes alguna duda con mi otro fic...  lo voy a rescribir debido a falta de inspiración (e inspiración nueva) y unos horrores bastante garrafales en la información y seguimiento del mismo...

**Capítulo # 8 (sin tomar en cuenta el "prólogo" de auxilio =)**

**Recuerdos de una Vida Pasada**

Creo que habrán notado que me gustó mucho escribir y describir la erupción del volcán ^o^'  O-ô  (y me gustaría presenciar una en presencia mía...  ya se que estoy algo loca, pero me gustaría ver una...  casi 'vivirla').

Ahora volvamos al desierto nevado, de antigua inmaculada blancura, ahora manchada por una espesa sustancia de color oscuro, marrón.

Huellas atravesaban la planicie, pies calzados, y pequeñas gotas de rojo color las tenían, formando una leve salpicadura que manchaba con un tono rojizo claro el blanco manto de agua.

«Música de fondo...  "_El bolero de Rabel"_»  - ¿??  ¿_?

El dorado astro cedía sus luminosos rayos, más sin siquiera otorgar su cálido abrazo (algo cursi la oración...  ^^U).  La temperatura rondaba ya bastantes grados bajo cero (entre 5 y 20)..., congelando el vapor espirado inmediatamente...

Las huellas se volvieron tambaleantes y dispares...

Incluso en varias partes la tersura del manto blanco y helado aparecía perturbado por marcas de caídas, y grandes gotas de sangre, frescas y congeladas...

Nuevamente comenzó a nevar...  lenta y sutilmente...

Suaves y pequeñas estrellas de agua helada se empezaron a acumular formando pequeños montículos de nieve fresca sobre todo el lugar...

Casi imperceptiblemente, la tormenta arreció, las ráfagas de aire hicieron acto de presencia, levantando la nueva nieve...  La blanca sustancia caía continuamente, cubriendo todo con sus cristales congelados, el cielo se oscureció repentinamente...  el viento arremetió con más fuerza...  levantando y reacomodando la fresca y nueva capa de agua...

El melancólico sonido de una armónica rompió los lúgubres lamentos del viento, calmándolos sorpresivamente.

Poco a poco las nubes se fueron desgarrando, jirones blancos, grises y negros, que demostraron aún se inclemencia, fueron apartándose unos de otros, dando paso a la luz del dorado astro.

El mismo paisaje solitario y cubierto por los suaves cristales de hielo...  Algo había cambiado, muy leve y casi imperceptible, pero cambio al fin y al cabo ^o^

La armónica siguió con su melancólica melodía...

«IMÁGENES Y ALUCINACIONES VARIAS»

Advierto...  esta parte está algo fumada y bastante incoherente...  pero no me metí nada...  (soy niña sana)  solo es una ligera desvariación de mi mente en un estado de:  hora boba...

-Mamá...  –una alegre voz infantil rompió el silencio del lugar.

-Hijo...  –la voz de la señora era joven y cristalina, pero melancólica y tranquila-.  Yama...  llévate a jugar a tu hermano –terminó la frase la joven mujer.

-Seguro!!!  -y corriendo con su pequeño hermano, corrió a jugar...

El joven preadolescente miró la escena feliz...  Era una de las veces en las que lo mandaban a distraer a su hermano Takeru mientras su madre estaba triste o se acababan de pelear sus padres, claro que como aún era un niño pequeño, no le ponía mucha atención a esos ratos...  Sólo lo preocupaban la manera en que sus padres se empezaron a distanciar de él...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las discusiones en la familia Ishida-Takaishi (no se si realmente se diga así, pero así lo puse..) fueron empeorando al paso del tiempo, los padres de ambos niños rubios, e intensos y profundos ojos azules, apenas se encontraban juntos, las peleas y discusiones daban comienzo, aún estando frente a sus hijos.

Poco a poco, las imágenes y distintos escenas de su corta vida pasaron frente a sus atemorizados ojos...  sumergido en un torbellino de colores y recuerdos, la gran mayoría de ellos bastante dolorosos y atormentadores para el alma del joven de cristalinos ojos.

Instantes después, nuevas imágenes empezaron a tomar forma en su cansado espíritu, y en su atormentado cerebro, sin poder distinguir la realidad de la fantasía.

Diferentes e informes figuras empezaron a tomar lugar entre todos los diversos y distintos fragmentos de recuerdos en el multicolor remolino.

˜ ˜ ˜ ˜ ˜

Lentamente distinguió un ardiente desierto, coronado por un enorme volcán.  Lo conocía.  4 adolescentes y 8 digimons (incluidos un Mojyamon, un Frigimon y un Tsunomon, ambos digimons de hielo tratando de enfriar un poco el incandescente ambiente) lo rodeaban (al volcán) impacientes, pero sobretodo, intranquilos.

Sin previo aviso, el volcán hizo surgir de sus insondables profundidades su ardiente y rojo (y amarillo y dorado y anaranjado) contenido metálico.

Los dos habitantes de las congeladas planicies (en especial el parecido a un oso de peluche, Frigimon) atacaron, tratando de enfriar la inminente amenaza...

Los 8 monstruos digitales digievolucionaron (excepto el Tsunomon) hasta su última etapa...

Cuatro (4) de ellos, tomando a los humanos, remontaron el vuelo hacia la libertad del cielo...

«Fin»

Unos intensos ojos azules mostraron su asustada mirada hacia el exterior.  La luz del dorado astro se reflejaba en el acuífero manto congelado, lastimándolos dolorosamente.

Pudo recordar vagamente lo que había sucedido...

Los 8 monstruos digitales..., 4 niños...  Una erupción...

Y lo más sorprendente de todo:  la evolución de todos, aparentemente sin siquiera usar alguna clase de digivice...

Se levantó difícilmente y pesadamente, avanzó unos pocos pasos a través de la planicie solitaria...

Su debilitado cuerpo ya no resistía más, el inclemente clima, empezaba a nevar nuevamente, lo mordía violentamente, el cansancio y el hambre hicieron presa de él inmediatamente...

-Gabumon...  Ri...  –alcanzó a murmurar antes de caer inconsciente otra vez.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En otra parte, muy, muy, muy, muy, pero muy, bastante muy, increíblemente muy, exageradamente muy, muy lejos, muy abandonada, muy,  muy, muy, muy lejos (y todos los demás etc)...

AAAAATTTTCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!  -estornudó Gabumon- espero que no agarre un resfriado...  –musitó el tímido digimon.

-Gabu...  –habló un enorme digimon, muy asustado.

-...

-Amigo...  –siguió insistiendo suavemente.

O_oU  -al fin reaccionó a quien le estaban hablando, claro está, después de una fuerte sacudida...  ^^u

-AYÚDAME A SALIR DE AQUÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

De hecho..., Ridiculmon estaba 'inmovilizado' por los escombros que le habían caído encima...

"FUEGO AZUL!!!"  -lanzó su ataque, tratando de sacar a su amigo del encierro.

Su prisión...  dicho y hecho...  se...  de...  rri... tió??  ^^U  Durante el fuerte movimiento sísmico (8.7 en la escala de Ritcher) una leve avalancha cayó sobre ambos, enterrándolos.

-Muchas gracias!!!  -exclamó, levantándose y estirando su voluminoso cuerpo, ante el sonrojo del de la piel rayada  (N/A:  no es para mentes cochambrosas, porque no lo es, lo que pasa es que Gabumon es muy tímido, como ya todos sabemos, y Ridiculmon es muy abierto y expresivo).

-No hay de qué...  –murmuró en voz baja.

-Entonces...  qué te parece si ahora jugamos????  -dijo muy emocionado el mayor de los dos digimons, Ridiculmon, el cual tiene todavía la inocencia de un niño (no sé, pero me encanta!!!  A pesar que siento que no lo he podido desarrollar tanto como quiero).

-OLVÍDALO!!!!  -musitando-  aunque...  sería divertido...  Necesito distraerme...  pero....  NO!!!  NO PODEMOS (NI DEBEMOS) DISTRAERNOS  -y para sí mismo-  ya ha pasado mucho tiempo...  y ni siquiera puedo digievolucionar a Garurumon para encontrarlo más rápido...

-Pero...  –apenas abrió la boca para reclamarle a su amigo cuando fue callado violentamente...

-DIME SI HUELES O SIENTES ALGO EXTRAÑO!!!  -realmente estaba exaltado el menor de ojos azules...  ^^u

-Er...  no??  -respondió dudoso el mayor, bastante sorprendido e intrigado por la reacción de su amigo.

-Estoy seguro que sentí a Yamato (mi amigo y compañero)...  pero aparte percibo un olor (y sabor) distinto y extraño...  muy amargo y acre en el ambiente.

-Yo no siento nada...  –continuó el pseudo-volador...- pero mal acababa de decir lo último musitando lentamente la frase, cuando alzó violenta e inesperadamente la cabeza...  husmeando y aspirando el aire fuertement...-  Algo no es´ta bien...  sss...  san...  sangre!?!?!?!?

?_?  (Cara de 'what'??).

-Mueve las paas!!!  (N/A:  algo salvaje, no lo creen así???), algo no está bien.

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta por parte del digimon de ojos azules y piel rayada (increíblemente) alzó el vulo, atrapando al otro entre sus enormes y poderosas garras.

Elevándose hacia la aérea libertad, alejándose de la devastada tierra.

Ridiculmon cambió absoluta y súbitamente, la dorada mirada (tiene los ojos de color oro) se endureció, cerrando las puertas al interior de su alma, el enorme cuerpo se tensó al agarrar altura con el del asustado reptil, atrapado entre las garras.

Gabumon se sobresaltó...  Era verdad que apenas hacía unos pocos días que conocía al ahora irreconocible Ridiculmon, pero lo poco que había conocido y tratado con él no concordaba con su nueva y sorprendente reacción.

**Avances del siguiente capítulo:**  Un ansiado reencuentro, una verdad descubierta (- cual será??  No sé)

Por qué Yama balbuceó Ri??  Quién será??

Bueno, para más información, no se pierdan el prox. Capítulo, en el mismo lugar!!!

No se les olvide dejar un rr...  
De antemano, muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic!!!  ^^


	10. MIENTRAS

**LA PIEL DE GABUMON**

**POR:  yo**

**(Quién más podría ser?)**

11 de Octubre del 2002, Viernes.  Aquí estoy de nuevo, después de un rato sin subir nada (pero con el borrador casi listo).

Como creo haber dicho en el capítulo anterior, o si no, lo digo en éste, la trama ya se está poniendo cada vez más fumada.

Como nota, voy a usar en cierta forma (algo extraña), a los Niños Elegidos Originales (y como no sé cuantos eran, estoy suponiendo que eran 4).

**Disclaimer:**  Digimon le pertenece a la Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo, Fox Kids y todos quienes tengan derechos sobre este maravilloso anime.  Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, y hecha solo con el fin de divertir y entretener (que es lo mismo).  Hasta el momento solo me pertenecen 3 digimons (pero aún así yo los manejo, no están registrados ni nada por el estilo), Ridiculmon (que lo amo!!!) y Vulcamon y Magnamon (los gemelos), y probablemente agregué a uno más.  Claro que están incluidas sus evoluciones y devoluciones.

**Contestando rr:**

**Blackthornhiei:**  Como vez....  creo que lo voy a poder subir antes del Sábado...  espero....  Bueno, aquí el pellejo sigue sin agarrar patitas y caminar por donde se le pegue la gana ^^u  pero no pierdas la esperanza...  Tal vez muy pronto lo haga.  Y como ya te había dicho...  este capítulo creo que lo hice algo fumado...  ^^UUU

**Para todos:**  Yama no va a agarrar una pulmonía, ni tuberculosis, ni nada de nada (ajá, ya mero me lo creí)...  Sigo sin saber cómo, pero lo más va a ser una ligera bronquitis ^^U o una terrible gripe...

**Capítulo # 9 (sin tomar en cuenta el "prólogo" de auxilio =)**

**Mientras... **

Los niños estaban reunidos al pie de la Montaña Mugen...  7 niños y 8 digimons (acuérdense que también estaba presente Leomon)...  Devimon acababa de absorber los engranes negros...  y a Ogremon, aumentando su tamaño desmesuradamente.

Ninguno de los ataques daba resultado..., hasta parecía que al digimon maligno, de nombre Devimon, lo disfrutaba.  El placer era inmenso para el digimon de la oscuridad.

El pequeño Patamon estaba desesperado.  Él era el único que aún no podía digievolucionar, tenía miedo que al hacerlo, el pequeño Takeru lo rechazara.

Devimon vio al pequeño de 8 años, su objetivo era destruir a todos los niños elegidos; y decidió comenzar con primero con el pequeño del gorro verde.

Estiró su maligna mano hacia el pequeño desprotegido...

"BURBUJA DE AIRE!!"" –el ataque del pequeño digimon dio contra la abierta mano de su enemigo, en un vano intento de proteger a su amigo.

Ésta se cerró (la mano) frente a la atemorizada mirada del hermano de Yamato, con Patamon dentro de ella.  De sus enormes ojos resbalaron cristalinas perlas líquidas (se lee bastante cursi....  me cae...  ^^U) que cayeron de su infantil cara ;_;

Al tocar la tierra estos tesoros (otra vez...  y más cursi...  no sé que me está pasando ahorita...), un milagro sucedió...  La Luz de la Esperanza envolvió la cerrada mano, obligando a Devimon a abrirla...

Un ángel emergió...  La Esperanza del pequeño niño fue recompensada por la evolución de Patamon a Angemon, el ángel de 6 alas blancas.

El recién evolucionado digimon atacaba a quien controlaba los engranes negros.  Su ataque, "GOLPE DE FE!!!", no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotarlo...  Finalmente pidió su energía a los demás compañeros de los niños...

Angemon juntó esta energía, y la agregó a la suya propia, para lanzar nuevamente su poderoso ataque...

DIO EN EL BLANCO!!!

˜o˜o˜o˜

Nuevamente las imágenes de su delirio se volvieron borrosas...

Lentamente, recobró la conciencia de su realidad...

Necesitaba a Gabumon (o aún mejor dicho, a Garurumon) para que lo guiara con los demás, pero estaba solo...  él era el único que podía salir de ahí.

Pero...  había una gran incoherencia...  A menos que hubiera visto el futuro...  pero...  ESO ES TOTALMENTE IMPOSIBLE!!! Se recriminó a sí mismo, no era posible que alguien pudiera ver el futuro.

En cambio, decidió hacer algo productivo, y comenzó a investigar dónde estaba...

Un agudo ataque de tos lo agitó violentamente...  Al retirar la mano, estaba cubierta de un líquido tibio y espeso...  de oscuro color marrón.  Sus ojos se desorbitaron por el miedo y el dolor...  (N/A:  creo que todos se habrán dado cuenta ya que era sangrita...  delicioso!!!  ^^UUUUU  ya sé que estoy delirando, así que por esta vez me tendrán que perdonar...)

˜˜˜˜ Cómo me gusta dejar con la duda...  ^^UU ˜˜˜˜

6 niños estaban reunidos al pie de la imponente Montaña Muggen, con sus respectivos compañeros digitales.  Dos niños se notaban hondamente preocupados...

Uno de ellos, castaño y que llevaba unos googles en la cabeza, Taichi Yagami, compañero del digimon dinosaurio, Agumon; y el más pequeño de todos, de 8 años, que usaba un gorro verde a la cabeza, Takeru Takaishi, hermano del aún desaparecido Yamato Ishida, y compañero del pequeño digimon volador, Patamon.

Las caras de ambos expresaban una profunda angustia y desesperación...  Uno por su hermano, y el otro por ser el líder...  Estos dos personajes eran los únicos despiertos alrededor de la fogata.

Durante la pelea del día contra el maligno Devimon...

***FLASH BACK***

Yamato y Gabumon aparecieron...  E incluso combatieron contra él...  Garurumon cedió su poder a Angemon, al igual que todos los demás.

Justo cuando el digimon ángel lanzó su poderoso ataque contra su peligroso enemigo, la cegadora luz del digimon alado los deslumbro momentáneamente a todos.

La cegadora luz empezó a disminuir su intensidad, permitiendo a los presentes abrir los ojos.

El pequeño Takeru abrió desmesuradamente sus enormes ojos azules al ver a su compañero digimon.

Devimon lucía en su cara una sádica sonrisa...  Su cuerpo empezaba a desfragmentarse...  Se burlaba de los niños elegidos y sus digimons, particularmente del digimon ángel y del menor de los niños.

Su sonrisa se borro inesperadamente, abriendo por primera vez los ojos con una expresión de repentino asombro y miedo.

-Tú!!!  No es posible!!  Deberías estar muerto!!  Tú y ese estúpido compañero!!  -exclamó al fin antes de desaparecer, alzando por última vez su brazo, y señalando al lugar donde solo instantes antes habían estado Yamato y Garurumon.

Algo insospechable sucedió...  Angemon se empezó a desintegrar también... (;_;), haciendo que nadie oyese sus últimas palabras (de Devimon), excepto el ángel.

El pequeño Takaishi no creía a sus ojos, y mucho menos ocultar sus sentimientos.

Ambos digimons enemigos habían desaparecido finalmente....  Unas pocas plumas cayeron de las alas del ángel desaparecido, formando un digihuevo, que fue abrazado por el pequeño niño...

Durante toda esta conmoción, nadie se percató de la repentina y sorprendente desaparición del hermano de Takeru.

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Ahora, tanto el hermano como el líder, no podían siquiera descansar, el dolor y el miedo habitaban en sus corazones.

Dolor por la muerte de Angemon...  y miedo por su futuro...  sobretodo por la suerte del frío y solitario Yamato, el cual había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Los restantes 4 niños (Jyou, Koushiro, Sora y Mimi), con los 5 digimons (Palmon, Tentomon, Agumon, Piyomon y Gomamon) cayeron en un pesado sueño, muy cansados por el extenuante día, sus agotados cuerpos ya no soportaron más, cayendo al fin en un intranquilo sueño, durante el cual despertaban bruscamente a cada rato, para volver a la inconsciencia.

El líder Taichi y el hermano de Yamato sostenían una silenciosa (-¿?) conversación  (- ¿_?  Cómo??  Barájenmelo más despacio...).

-No te preocupes, TK...  vas a ver que pronto vas a tener de vuelta a Patamon  -le comentó el mayor, tratando de consolarlo (algo erróneamente).

-YO SÉ que Patamon va a estar de nuevo conmigo...  TENGO ESA ESPERANZA!!...  –respondió mirando el digihuevo entre sus pequeños brazos...

-Estoy de acuerdo!!!  -exclamó alegremente el castaño.

-Pero...  –los ojos del pequeño se humedecieron, al igual que su voz se resquebrajó...

-S...  sí...  lo sé...  –respondió al fin, dirigiendo sus ojos al atrayente fuego.

-C...  crees que estará bien??  -la infantil voz temblaba de dolor y miedo.

Tardó un rato, larguísimo rato en responde al otro...

-Bueno, tú, yo y los demás lo vimos...  Y se veía bien, al igual que siempre (NOTA:  NO ES YAOI).  Además tú lo conoces mejor que todos nosotros (es tú hermano mayor ^^), tal vez lo único que quiere es estar solo...  –no sonaba muy convencido que digamos, pero esta respuesta fue suficiente para el preocupado hermano, el cual cayó rendido al fin por la agotadora jornada, y su terrible experiencia.

Al transcurrir la noche todos cayeron en la pesada inconsciencia del olvido (para que me entiendan, se durmieron).

**NOTAS FINALES:**  Bueno, ahora sí, otro capítulo más.  Según yo lo iba a hacer más largo, pero andar traduciendo letra (entiéndase, la mía) no es muy agradable...  
Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, y espero sus rr...  (si encuentran algún error dedográfico me avisan).

Atte.  **Yo**  (mtgl)


	11. LO QUE REVELA UN HECHIZO Y UN ESPEJO DE ...

**LA PIEL DE GABUMON**

**POR:  yo**

**(Quién más podría ser?)**

23 de Octubre del 2002, Miércoles.  Aquí estoy de nuevo, después de un rato sin subir nada (pero con el borrador casi listo).

Como creo haber dicho en el capítulo anterior, o si no, lo digo en éste, la trama ya se está poniendo cada vez más fumada.

Como nota, voy a usar en cierta forma (algo extraña), a los Niños Elegidos Originales (además, estoy suponiendo que no eran niños ya, sino que habían crecido...  y como no sé cuantos eran, estoy suponiendo que eran 4, y 8 digimons, 2 por elegido).

**Disclaimer:**  Digimon le pertenece a la Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo, Fox Kids y todos quienes tengan derechos sobre este maravilloso anime.  Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, y hecha solo con el fin de divertir y entretener (que es lo mismo).  Hasta el momento solo me pertenecen 3 digimons (pero aún así yo los manejo, no están registrados ni nada por el estilo), Ridiculmon (que lo amo!!!) y Vulcamon y Magnamon (los gemelos), y probablemente agregué a uno más.  Claro que están incluidas sus evoluciones y devoluciones.

**Contestando rr:**

**Blackthornhiei:**    Bueno, si es tuberculosis...  (aunque...  no lo es, sigo insistiendo con lo mismo...  ^^U).  Pero no se va a morir...  ^^U  Espero que esté capítulo si me haya quedado lo suficientemente largo...  Pero no es nada agradable estar traduciendo mi letra...  Puede que incluso más adelante me anime a hacer algo yaoi...  pero no por le momento, aún no me animo...

**Arcanine:  **Sip, he estado muy inspirada últimamente (y más en clases, la ventaja de tener una libreta de borrador, así pareces estar tomando apuntes de la clase...  (ajá...).  No te preocupes, yo también he andado muy ocupada por los exámenes...  (Hablando de...  alguien sabe contabilidad??  No entiendo nada!!!).

**Capítulo # 9 (sin tomar en cuenta el "prólogo" de auxilio =)**

**Lo que revela un hechizo y un espejo de....  ¿algo?  ¿? **

Qué creyeron?!?!?!  Que me iba a olvidar de Vulcamon y Magnamon???

(Todos):  SIIIII!!!!

(YO):  Pues...  NO ES CIERTO!!!  (-Bien Adal Ramones de "Otro Rollo"...  ^^U).

Bueno, espero que todos recuerden la suerte de ambos, los cuales salieron ilesos de la terrible reacción del interior del Digimundo (el terremoto y la erupción).

Ahora estaban libres y en su elemento...  y con todo de su parte para completar su malograda venganza...

Vulcamon se encargaba de formar nuevos cauces en el árido terreno para el material proveído por su hermano gemelo...

El árido territorio, anteriormente cubierto totalmente por fina arena, ahora se notaba como un inmenso pantano de ardiente lava.  Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista todo  era de un brillante color rojo, negro y dorado blancuzco.

Ambos digimons estaban en su ambiente.  Pero aún así (o incluso más de lo que anteriormente se podía distinguir a simple vista...) sus ojos demostraban un odio inmenso e incontenible, claramente se notaba que maquilaban algo en sus brutales, inteligentes y sádicos cerebros (creo que no falta mucho para que entiendan el porque lo quiero cambiar, por lo menos unos pocos capítulos, de clasificación).

Se encontraban sentados en las faldas del ahora tranquilo volcán...

Entre ellos dos se observaba (había, mejor dicho) una pileta llena de una desconocida materia (N/A:  para explicarme mejor, era muy parecido a algún extraño metal al rojo vivo, o incluso más, como el oro fundido, pero aún mucho más brillante...  tanto que ni siquiera la sombra directa de la dormida montaña podía disminuir su intensidad; a primera vista parece lava hirviente).

Al mismo tiempo empezaron a murmurar algo, metiendo sus manos en el misterioso material, agitando suavemente el contenido.

Imágenes se empezaron a formar en la superficie líquida...  Las figuras, al principio borrosas, comenzaron a definirse lentamente...

Al fin sacaron las manos, haciendo que la superficie volviera a ser tersa, y las imágenes al fin se distinguieron casi completamente....

~o~o~o~

4 figuras humanas...  8 digimons (N/A:  aún no se ven claramente ellos).  Frigimon y Mojyamon utilizaban sus potentes y congelantes ataques, tratando de enfriar el ambiente a su alrededor.

2 hombres y 2 mujeres.  Cada uno con dos digimons como compañeros.

Uno de ellos, el mayor, de 20 años (N/A:  creo haber dicho antes que no eran niños..., por lo menos no en este fic...  ^^U  aparte eran la 1ª Generación...  ^^U).  Medía 1.80 m, delgado y de apariencia física normal (N/A:  no es un fideo con patas ni un físico culturista).  Poseedor de una cautivadora y enigmática sonrisa (sabe más de lo que aparenta...  más o menos como la de Eriol, de Sakura Card Captors...), aunque muy poco aparecía en su cara, la mayor parte del tiempo era muy serio; sus ojos, de color miel, eran muy profundos y misteriosos, y pocas veces (podría decirse nunca), demostraban sus sentimientos..., eran un misterio (sus ojos) para todo aquél que se atreviera a mirarlos directamente, cabello amarrado con un paliacate (aclarando, tiene el cabello medio largo, un poco debajo de los hombre...  y todo alborotado, por eso lleva el paliacate, para amarrarse el cabello, que era todo negro...).  E iba vestido todo de negro...  (algo medio fachoso, por cierto, pero no se veía así...), con una playera de manga larga...  Y de nombre, **Jounouchi Katsuya** (nombre primero, apeido, mal escrebedo..., o apellido, ahora sí, bien escrito, después, para quienes se les haga conocido el nombre, es el nombre original de Joey Wheeler, de **"YU-GI-OH!",** oigan, me gustó su nombre, aparte los necesito...  ^^U).

El otro chavo era menor que él, y aproximadamente de la misma edad que las dos jóvenes...  entre 17y 18 años.  Ellos (estos tres), eran los mejores amigos y compañeros (se conocen de toda la vida...).

Él **SÍ** parecía ser un fideo con patas...  ^^UUUU  Tiene 17 años y es mucho más alto que el otro...  1.90 m (extremadamente delgado...  un esqueleto cubierto por pellejo...  ^^U).  Rostro alegre y despreocupado, sonrisa festiva y fácil; e intensos ojos verdes, muy profundos y expresivos (oigan, generalmente lo que veo primero en una persona son los ojos...  ^_^  aparte que dicen que los ojos son la puerta del alma...).  cabello lacio, corto, de color castaño claro, a veces tirando hacia el dorado o más oscuro, según la luz...  Iba vestido todo por sin ningún lado...  pantalones de mezclilla, doblados hacia fuera (como Yamato), mínimo 2 tallas más grandes, una playera de manga larga, azul oscuro, con las mangas verde azulado..., y una chamarra negra..., con tenis negros...  (parece que se puso lo primero que encontró...  ^^U  bueno...  mejor dicho, no estaba tan fachoso...  ^_^).  Su nombre??  **Akio Takami.**

Ambas mujeres eran semejantes (relativamente), 1.60 – 1.70 m, aproximadamente, delgadas y cabello largo...  Pero hasta aquí se terminan las semejanzas (no creen que son muy fáciles de confundir....  ^^U).

Una, la mayor, **Miho Nagai.**  Era atlética y emprendedora, muy exigente para con todos, en especial para ella misma, cabello oscuro y recogido en una alta coleta (aunque generalmente lo lleva suelto).  Grandes ojos violetas, cubiertos por un velo de misterio.  Vestía arregladamente...  Falda larga, negra y con una blusa rosa sin mangas.  Y llevaba zapatos suecos color negro.

La última, **Tsubame Ono,** llevaba pantalones de mezclilla holgados, tenis azules y una playera anaranjada...  Cabello café, suelto y unos extraños ojos azules (bueno, misteriosos...).

Los 8 digimons aún no se distinguían totalmente...  sólo 3 eran los visibles hasta el momento:  Mojyamon, Frigimon y Garurumon.  Los 5 restantes estaban envueltos en una espesa niebla.  Uno más se descubrió en ese momento:  Devidramon.

~o~o~o~

Vulcamon y Magnamon se voltearon...  atravesando frías y ardientes miradas con sus ojos.

Lanzando  destellos de odio, bajaron la mirada al espejo de las imágenes...

~o~o~o~

Sólo quedaban 5 digimons (o por lo menos estaban con los humanos en ese momento...):  el Devidramon, Tsunomon, Frigimon y el otro permanecía en la insondable oscuridad.  Los 4 adolescentes estaban bastante maltratados, ambas mujeres tenían los ojos rojos e hinchados, y enmarcados por profundas ojeras.

Los 2 niños (ajá...) no se encontraban en mejores condiciones, Jounouchi tenía un brazo roto, y malamente vendado, y estaba apoyado en la misteriosa figura;  Akio, en cambio, cargaba a  Tsunomon sobre su cabeza..., tenían muchos rasguños, golpes y moretones por todo el cuerpo.

Frigimon se estaba derritiendo (literalmente) debido al intenso calor...  Parecían estar en el interior de un enorme y activo volcán...  La lava los rodeaba poco a poco, ganando más terreno cada vez...  Todo pese a los vanos intentos de mantener una temperatura 'agradable', o por lo menos soportable para los demás.

Un inesperado y sorprendente ataque acabó con la vida del digimon frente a los aterrorizados ojos de los presentes.

La lava los envolvió, la misteriosa figura expulsó una potente luz, que los protegió, excepto al joven Jounouchi, el cual, ante la muerte del digimon Oso de Peluche de Nieve (oigan, es uno...  algo larga la descripción...  pero por lo menos creo que habrán notado que el descrito anteriormente era Frigimon...).  Corrió hacia donde había estado, alejándose imprudentemente de los demás (N/A:  Frigimon **NO ERA** compañero de Jounouchi, lo era realmente de Miho).

Pero pese a su natural carácter frío, aislado o indiferente, no lo era.  Se sentía responsable por todos y todo al ser el mayor de ellos.

Hasta el momento, lo único que habían ocasionado sus decisiones y propuestas eran problemas y desgracias.  Ahora, con Frigimon, cargaba con una muerte más en su conciencia, a pesar de no haber tenido la culpa (por lo menos no directamente).

Se alejó violentamente del digimon, antes que pudiera colocar el escudo de protección.

~o~o~o~

Ambos digimons observaban la escena desde el exterior (Vulcamon y Magnamon).  Sádicas sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros, al recordar el pasado episodio...

-Maldito humano  -siseó Vulcamon, metiendo violentamente las mano en el contenido, borrando la imagen, como si tratara de atrapar al joven.

-Sí, pero aún más ese traidor...  –contestó el Señor de la Lava-  Dio todo por esa peste  -su voz destilaba un odio y sed de venganza imposible de contener y aplacar.

-Pero ahora...  –y dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia su gemelo.

-Es nuestra oportunidad de destruirlos finalmente  -completó la frase.

La líquida superficie ardiente se tranquilizó al sacar las manos de ella, volviendo a ser tersa, lo que permitió nuevamente observar su reflejo.

~o~o~o~

Una nueva imagen tomó forma.

Sólo sobrevivía el aún invisible digimon, rodeado por las profundas tinieblas (o por lo menos era el único que estaba con ellos en ese momento).

Ambas jóvenes estaban tristes, pero sus rostros se notaban firmes y decididos.

En cambio, tanto Akio como Jounouchi, ambos mostraban en sus rostros inmenso odio...  en especial Jounouchi...

A un movimiento de la cabeza, lanzó a su digimon al ataque (Jounouchi al misterioso...)...  penetrando él mismo en la oscuridad, frente a los aterrorizados y sorprendidos ojos de Miho y Tsubame.

Akio, por otra parte, había lanzado un agudo silbido, llamando a su Devidramon...

El gran dragón logró desviar la atención de las mujeres al ser alzadas en vilo...  Akio, con un ágil movimiento monto, cuando empezaba a alejarse del suelo.

Todo se volvió borroso...

La imagen siguiente era continuación de la anterior...

Las dos jóvenes fueron dejadas con Meramon (para quienes no se acuerden...:  es un digimon de fuego..., es el que sale cuando Piyomon evoluciona a Birdramon por primera vez...).  Los digimons las acogieron inmediatamente, un Floramon (el otro compañero de Miho), y por obvias razones, Meramon es el de Tsubame...  (nota, el otro compañero de Tsubame era Mojyamon, el cual había perecido también.).

Una pequeña bola peluda se acercó cautelosamente al dragón, susurrando algo con él, a la vez que le ayudaba a subir a su espalda (por supuesto, sin que el joven se diera cuenta, dado que revisaba que ambas jóvenes estuvieran con sus digimons protectores...).

Devidramon alzó el vuelo, con el joven Akio Takami en su espalda (y el pequeño intruso, que tiene un cuerno en la frente...  ^^U).  El dragón desplegó sus enormes alas...  y cortó el viento a enorme velocidad rumbo al volcán.

La lava empezaba a cubrir poco a poco el camino..., y se iba haciendo más abundante conforme se acercaban a la gran montaña.

Al penetrar en ella, el calor era casi insoportable.

Lo primero que hizo el joven, fue buscar con la vista a sus amigos (Jounouchi y sus digimons...  aún no he dicho cual es el otro, pero creo que ya es hora:  Wizardmon), a la vez que trataba de tranquilizar a su inquieto Devidramon...

-Sh... sh... sh...  calma, debemos encontrarlos y salir de este horrible lugar…  -le susurró a su amigo, acariciándole se gran cabeza.

-Pero...  hay algo que no me agrada...  No confío en esta montaña...  –contestó alzando la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé...  Por eso los debemos encontrar y sacar rápido...  –y agregó, bajando la voz, hasta hacerla casi inaudible...  –ustedes dos son los únicos que pueden detenerlos...  Wizardmon no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para ayudarles.  Solo tú y R...  –pero fue cortada su frase por un ataque proveniente del fondo del abismo...

-DEVIDRAMON!!!  -Gritó Akio a su amigo, al cual le dio directamente el ataque, al tratar de evitar que pudiera lastimar al humano.

-N...  no... no te preocupes, Akio...  –respondió el dragón, con la voz ansiosa y jadeante...  –LO VOY A DESTRUIR!!!  -cambió su voz a un tono muy bajo, agrio y extremadamente agresivo.

-NO LO HAGAS!!!  -exclamó el joven, logrando distraer la atención del volador...  –N...  no quiero que te vaya a pasar algo...  No quiero perderte...

antes de que el dragón pudiera contestar algo más, un nuevo ataque dio blanco en él, logrando hacer que perdiera el conocimiento y empezara a caer al insondable abismo bajo ellos...  (Nota:  también Akio perdió el conocimiento, humanos y digimons están conectados).

Una voz surgió de las profundidades...

-VE POR ELLOS!!!  Nosotros podemos contra ellos...  –terminó susurrando.

La ya conocida sombra apareció justo en el momento preciso, evitando que siguieran cayendo...  al alejarse, después de un rato, recobraron la conciencia.

A lo lejos escucharon los sonidos de una pelea...  gritos, golpes...  Lo que más los aterró fueron las voces cansadas de quienes buscaban...

De pronto todo se borró...  Las imágenes se desvanecieron completamente...  Sólo quedó la oscuridad...

~o~o~o~

-DETÉN ESTO!!!  -Vulcamon exclamó, mirando a su hermano, con la mirada llena de odio y rencor...

-Es necesario que sepamos que fue lo que pasó para evitarlo en nuestra próxima venganza...  Y aún más que tú, yo sé un poco más que fue lo que pasó...  –Magnamon respondió con una increíble frialdad.

-Sé que es la única forma de poder vengarnos y exterminar con esa plaga de una vez por todas, pero ahora...  ninguno de ellos recuerda lo sucedido.  Es perfecto para nuestros planes...  –su voz expresó un gozo increíble, estaba disfrutando de antemano su futura venganza...

-Pero...

-Eso no importa...  Lo único en lo que debemos pensar es en la mejor forma para destruirlos para siempre...

-Cierto, además tenemos la ventaja de la sabiduría de la edad...  No por nada nos hemos pasado tanto tiempo rumiando nuestra venganza.

-Tenemos el poder ahora para destruirlos en cuanto queramos.  Esta nueva fuerza es más que suficiente para lograrlo.

-Creo que solo dos han recobrado parte de su conciencia, pero muy levemente.  No serán ningún problema, además que no han podido digievolucionar.  Y luego, Ri...

-NUNCA MENCIONES ESE NOMBRE!!!!!!!!!  NO EL DE ÉL NI EL DE ESE MALDITO TRAIDOR!!!  -Vulcamon estaba realmente exaltado y molesto.

(N/A:  Oigan, no han notado que muchas veces pongo más agresivo a uno solo???  Ya sea a Magnamon como a Vulcamon, pero depende de mi estado de ánimo e inspiración...).

Finalmente (más tarde que temprano...  o sea, pasó mucho, mucho, pero muuuuuuuuuuccccccchhhhooooooooooo  tiempo...), ambos se calmaron.  

Durante su 'platica', que era más discusión que cualquier otra cosa...  ^^U  ambos recordaron muchas cosas (o en su caso, conocieron), debido a que ese hechizo no toma los recuerdos de los realizadores, sino lo que real y verdaderamente había sucedido, así que todo aquél poseedor de su secreto, tiene a la historia en sus manos, para aprender (literalmente) de los errores del pasado, y así no cometerlos en el futuro.

Solo tiene una enorme desventaja:  **NO MUESTRA TODO LO QUE SUCEDIÓ **(como ya se debieron haber dado cuenta...  ^_^),** SOLO ENSEÑA BREVES FRAGMENTOS DE LA HISTORIA.  Y DESGRACIADAMENTE...  LA GRAN MAYORÍA DE LAS VECES NO DEJA CONOCER LO QUE SE BUSCA, SINO MÁS DATOS, Y CASI SIEMPRE **(por no decir siempre...) **EVITA LO QUE REALMENTE SE DESEA SABER.**

Su venganza estaba a la puerta de la esquina...  Ellos eran los únicos que tenían el total conocimiento de todo lo que pasaba en el Digimundo.

El haber estado encerrados no significaba que no sabían lo que ocurrían en el exterior (dicen que la sabiduría viene con la edad...).  Tenían sus propios medios para saber lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Tenían toda clase de conocimientos y trucos bajo la manga.

El hechizo que estaban usando era uno perfeccionado durante todo ese tiempo.  El original era para tratar de adivinar el futuro, pero ellos no estaban interesados en él, debido a que éste lo va construyendo cada quien con sus actos y acciones, lo estaban (y bastante interesados) en el presente y pasado (bueno, no lo puedo negar, sí lo estaban también en el futuro, pero no en el de ellos, sólo en el del traidor y los humanos).

Por éste método se enteraron de la suerte de quienes buscaban, y su renacimiento sin memoria en ésta distinta época.  Les daba la enorme ventaja del conocimiento pasado y presente, y una gran idea del futuro.

Esto les daba la mayor posibilidad de destruirlos en cualquier momento (lo malo es que no conocen la localización de sus víctimas, y sin esto, nada pueden hacer, por lo menos nada por el momento).

Sus "enemigos" no eran peligrosos para ellos, porque no eran ellos mismos, sus memorias, recuerdos y conocimientos habían sido borrados desde antes que nacieran en su nueva forma.

Lentamente, ambos monstruos digitales se alejaron de la pileta, divagando acerca de la mejor manera de encontrarlos y deshacerse de ellos antes de que pudieran siquiera darse cuenta de su verdadera existencia.

Estaban seguros que dos estaban empezando a tomar conciencia de su existencia...  Pero confiaban de que la naturaleza se encargaría de uno...  y al dejar de existir...  el traidor sería pan comido sin alguien que lo guiara, dirigiera y controlara.

Solo necesitaban el tiempo suficiente para localizarlos, y exterminar al humano, en cuyo interior estaban todas las almas encerradas...  (si se acuerdan de alguno de los 3 primeros capítulos, se acordarán o sabrán mejor de quien hablo...  ^_^), aunque ya de por sí es demasiado obvio...  ^^UU

Magnamon regresó la mirada hacia el espejo, donde nada se reflejaba en la cristalina superficie.  En su cerebro repasaba lo visto anteriormente.  Una imagen permanecía fija en su memoria:  Devidramon y el humano, con Tsunomon a la cabeza, cayendo hacia el vacío...  Pero en el último momento una inmensa e impenetrable neblina invadió el espacio..., deteniendo su caída.  Esto lo perturbaba totalmente.  No recordaba que eso fuera exactamente por qué...  Pero no podía saber qué era lo que no le cuadraba.

Todo estaba bien hasta que empezaron a caer Devidramon, Tsunomon y Takami (Akio).  Algo extraño le ofuscaba la menta, impidiéndole pensar con claridad y por lo mismo, descubrir lo diferente de esa imagen con la que recordaba.

El otro sintió la inquietud de Magnamon, pero nada hizo.  En cambio, se levantó de donde estaba, pasando junto al otro...

Vulcamon ingresó violentamente en el interior del volcán.  Fue directamente a la parte más profunda y oscura del mismo...  Llegando a este lugar, levantó una enorme piedra, que cubría la entrada de un largo, oscuro, profundo, de viciado aire, encerrado, húmedo, cálido, angosto, y demáseses, pasadizo.

-Magnamon...  VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!!!!  -le ordenó bruscamente (es amor de hermanos...).

-Uh??  ¿?  ?_?  -estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo...  (realmente trataba de ubicar lo que no estaba bien en la imagen).  –YA VOY!!

Lentamente se internó en el corazón de la montaña (iba a paso de tortuga, o como quien va pastoreando un gallo, o aún mejor, a paso de gallo, gallina, pollito).

El poseedor del poder de los volcanes (bastante larga su descripción para no decir su nombre...  ^^U) había cerrado de nueva cuenta la boca del pasaje.

Magnamon utilizó una variación de su ataque del fuego líquido (de la lava, especificando), para iluminar un poco el rincón (que de hecho era un lugar al que nunca iba por sí mismo, sólo cuando le decía, u obligaba Vulcamon).

Inesperada y sorpresivamente captó que ese era precisamente el lugar donde cayeron los digimons y el humano...  Realmente se sorprendió con este descubrimiento, dado a que finalmente supo la razón por lo cual no le concordaba la imagen vista en la tersa superficie de la pileta.

-En este lugar sobra algo?!?!?!  -exclamó sorprendido, captando finalmente lo que no le cuadraba.

-Si...  Vulcamon contestó en voz baja, a la vez que le señalaba la enorme roca con la que hacía solo unos instantes había resellado la boca del túnel.

-Uh??  ¿?  ?_?  Qué dices??  -preguntó bastante extrañado el gran digimon Magnamon, mientras seguía recorriendo el oscuro (ahora no tanto, gracias a su variación para 'iluminar') recinto con la mirada, tratando de encontrar lo que no debería estar.

Finalmente, después de un enorme rato, fijó sus ardientes ojos en la roca (ardientes en el sentido que parecen ser de hirviente lava, no en el sentido lujurioso...  ¬¬  entendido??  Ok ^_^)  (N/A:  No creen que está muy distraído???  Ya ni porque el otro se durmió señalando la piedra...  clásica caída estilo anime ^^U  con las patas mirando el cielo....  ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUU).

-Ya sé que es lo que sobra aquí!!!  -exclamó alegremente, con la clásica alegría infantil de haber encontrado un premio, juguete o simplemente algo nuevo...  ^_^U

- ¬¬ UU  Hasta que piensas...  –respondió sarcásticamente, a la vez que se estiraba, bostezaba, desperezaba.  Y agregó, esperando si realmente había captado...  ^^U  (digimon de poca fe....)  -Y...  (pausa para dar mayor énfasis al asunto)...  Qué es lo que no debería estar??

-Er...  Uh...   (- y así siguió durante un buen rato más...  Les recomiendo que se vayan a dormir....).

-Y...  al fin ya nos vas a decir qué es??  -Preguntó bruscamente Vulcamon, el cual estaba completamente desesperado...

-Nos...?????  ¿?  -respondió con otra pregunta, bastante extrañado y evitando la cuestión del otro.

-SÍ!!!  Nos...  Tú y yo...  Dos o más personas (en este caso digimons...) son "nosotros" (reducidos = "nos").

-Ah!!!  -suspiró desganado...  –Yo creí que tú y alguien más...  (con cara pícara...).

-Exacto....  hay alguien más aparte de mí...  –Ya está totalmente desesperado Vulcamon...

-Y....  Me podrías decir quién es ese otro alguien???  -Preguntó nuevamente.

-BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  TÚ ERES EL OTRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Yo???  -Contestó la pregunta con otra, bastante intrigado de por sí..., agregando una cara de cachorro regañado...

-Nooooooo....  Tú sombra...  (N/A:  todo esto con un tono bastante sarcástico...  ^o^).

-Entonces está bien ^_^  -respondió con una enorme sonrisa...  (NOTA:  Magnamon es o se hace wey????  O güey, como se escribe realmente...).

-DEJA DE ESTAR JUGANDO Y HACIÉNDOTE PEN...  (...sativo...  no debo decir groserías...  sí como no...  ^_^'...  –El mayor de los dos parecía estar a punto de asesinar  a alguien ^^UUUUUUU  (- yo ya ni sé que hacer con ese –[Magnamon] atolondrado...).

-Bueno...  ya está bien...  –el Amo de la Lava contestó bastante amoscado.

-Entonces....

(Un muuuuyyyyy largo intervalo de tiempo...  en el que  nadie pronuncia palabra alguna....  ^_^)

-TEEEE EEESSSSTTTOOOYYYY EEEESPEEEERAAAAAANNNNNNDOOO!!!!  -Con voz..  er...  mmm...  ¿melodiosa???  ?_?  Y además agregando largas pausas entre palabra y palabra...  ^^U

-Té???  De tomar???  Manzanilla???  Limón???  Hierbabuena???  (y al ir diciendo todo esto se le hacía la boca agua...  o será que yo soy la que quiero un té ahorita mismo, o de perdis un capuchino frío...  =P  Para los interesados...  es 13/Nov/02, Miércoles, y está helando en SLP, México (onde vivo)  Un serena té??  De frutas tropicales???  (Y así siguió un buen rato repitiendo nombres de tés....  yo quiero!!!)  Yo quiero!!!  (ésta última exclamación sí fue de Magnamon...).  –Exclamó alegremente el ahora, o mucho mejor dicho, desde todo este capítulo, infantil y muy desesperante y estresante digimon, que puede controlar el contenido líquido de los volcanes.

-NI SE TE OCURRA EMPEZAR DE NUEVO!!!  -Rugió desesperado el que había estado en ese lugar desde el principio...

-Empezar...  ¿Qué???  ¿Qué estoy empezando qué??  -respondió con ¿inocencia? ?_?  infantil...  O mejor dicho, con infantilismo, tratando de desesperar a todo aquél que se le ponga en frente...  (NOTA:  Quién me ayuda a golpearlo?!?!?!?!  A MI MISMA YA ME HARTÓ Y DESESPERÓ TOTALMENTE!!!! [y eso que yo soy la que está escribiendo esta historia...  ^^UU]...  Pero no se preocupen...  ya le van a dar su merecido para que reaccione...  ^o^).  –HOOLLLAAAA!!!  Sigues por ahí???

"No sé que es lo que le pasa..." pensó suspirando desganado, a la vez que trataba de ahorcar a Magnamon (literalmente...  ^^U).

-Ya 'ta weno...  –el poseedor del poder para controlar la lava a su completa voluntad (casi literalmente ^_^), estaba enormemente amoscado por la sádica mirada que le dirigía su hermano, que lo trataba de ahorcar (ahora sí es en serio...  '_'UUU),

-Entonces...  YA TE VAS A TRANQUILIZAR!!!  -sigue bastante molesto...  (por lo menos eso creo... ^^UUU),

-Uh???  Qué dices???  -preguntó extrañado el hermano de Vulcamon.  –De qué me estás hablando tú????  -Su voz cambió radicalmente.

'Al fin...'  suspiró aliviado...  'Volvió a ser el mismo'  (lo pensó Vulcamon...).

-Me responderás?!?!?!?!  -rugió reclamando al fin, después de un largo rato de silencio por parte de ambos, en el que la tensión era tanta que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. ^_^UU

Un suave sonido surgió de las profundidades, alertando a los dos hermanos, que enderezaron la cabeza, escuchando atentamente todo a su alrededor...

-Es una alerta del interior de este mundo...  –murmuraron al mismo tiempo los digimons hermanos, a la vez que se miraban entre ellos y el interior del oscuro recinto (ya se había extinguido la luminiscencia de la lava que gratuitamente había cedido Magnamon).

-Es una señal de alerta!!!  -Exclamó finalmente Vulcamon, el cual, SINDO el poseedor de la fuerza de todos los volcanes (ya me gusto dar estas largas descripciones...  ^_^UUUUUUUUU), podía descifrar con mayor facilidad y fidelidad lo que la tierra le transmitía.

-Y...  –expresaba y manifestaba gran ansiedad su hermano...  –Qué dice??

-Al..  algo...  (o "alguien",  - esto último lo pensó, y como ya es bastante obvio, pero lo repito, no lo mencionó siquiera...) se acerca...  Debemos salir de aquí...  A toda costa debemos evitar que alguien entre en este recinto, nuestra vieja morada y prisión...

Y antes siquiera que Magnamon pudiese abrir la boca para reclamar, preguntar o hacer cualquier comentario estúpido (como todos los que acaba de decir...  ^^UUU) se vio jalado (o mejor dicho, entre arrastrado y llevado en vilo hacia el exterior de la montaña viva y despierta).

Una gigantesca criatura pasó volando justo sobre sus cabezas, cortando los últimos resplandores del dorado astro.  A su paso por el azul y aterciopelado manto del cielo (salpicado por nubes color morado, lila y rosa, con amarillo y anaranjado...  oigan, un atardecer muy bellos...), la oscuridad envolvió todo a su paso, encerrándolo en un impenetrable manto negro.

Nada iluminaba el celeste manto, no había ni estrellas ni luna (ningún astro hizo aparición...).

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos terrestres digimons (aunque no he dicho que sólo son terrestres...), haciendo que se tambalearan cual si un ray9o los hubiese herido repentina e inexplicablemente.

Los dos hermanos se voltearon a ver extremadamente asustados y sorprendidos por lo que acababa de atravesar el cielo...

Vulcamon y Magnamon estaban pálidos y sudorosos (sí eso es posible en un digimon, que personalmente yo sí lo creo total y absolutamente aceptable).  Lentamente se voltearon a ver, interrogándose con sus inquisitivas miradas.

El controlador del líquido material proveniente del interior de los volcanes apenas abrió la boca cuando se vio interrumpido nuevamente por el otro (N/A:  creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de esto...  creo que quiere que no empiece nuevamente a decir tarugada y media..., y que ni siquiera se le ocurra abrir la boca...).

Todavía podían distinguir a la distancia la enorme silueta recortándose contra la completa oscuridad (para los que se estén preguntando:  "No sé supone que al pasar "eso" todo se quedó en las más impenetrables sombras????"  Pues...  aquí les va la respuesta:  Esta gran sombra tenía un resplandor tal que indicaba su presencia a enorme distancia, bueno, explicándome mejor...,  brillaba...  ^_^, y muy bonito, por cierto...).

En menos de lo que canta un gallo mudo, Vulcamon cambió su antes tranquila y desesperada fisonomía a una de profundo, completo y total odio y desprecio.  Para los interesados..., Magnamos se había alejado un poco (o mejor dicho, un bastantito de su hermano...) después de la amenaza de su hermano hacia su persona (o será su "digimonezca persona???"  ¿?  ?_?).

Una pesada aura (o  mejor dicho, energía), se empezó a desprender de Vulcamon, extendiéndose a su alrededor, y combinándose con el otro digimon.  Esta pesada atmósfera, de color rojo y negro, los cubrió finalmente....

Las nubes, surgidas de la nada (bueno, ya sé que son acumulos de agua condensada, pero se supone que es un desierto, y que nunca, o muy, muy, pero muy raras veces llueve, una vez cada 100 000 (cien mil) siglos llovizna, con una maravillosa y extraordinario lluvia moja tarugos...  si no me entienden, déjenme una notita en un rr,,,  ^_^UU), cubrieron todo el cielo (que ya de por sí estaba totalmente oscuro...)...  Los rayos empezaron a iluminar las nubes, cargadas de electricidad (creo que esto si es más que obvio...).

Una orquesta infernal comenzó a tocar con increíble estrépito, al compás de los rayos (N/A:  para que me entiendan mejor...  los truenos aparecieron, retumbando con terrible intensidad).

Las compuertas de las nubes finalmente se abrieron, derramando todo su contenido sobre la árida superficie del árido e hirviente territorio (otra vez, comenzó a llover a caudales....).

Todo se volvió borroso...

FIN!!!!  AL FIN LO TERMINÉ!!!  (-  El capítulo, más vale aclarar, que sufrir las consecuencias...)  ES EL MÁS LARGO QUE HE HECHO HASTA EL MOMENTO!!!!

TOY FELIZ....  MUY FELIZ...  (cual lombriz)  ^_^   *_*  (-bueno, se supone que deben ser ojos de estrellitas...).

Bueno, espero que disfruten mucho de éste capítulo (y como prometí, lo pude terminar y subir antes de...  ejem...  irme de...  "viaje de estudios" de más de una semana...), espero sus rr con críticas, comentarios, dudas y todo lo demás, o si lo prefieren, pueden mandarme un mail a:  mtgl@hotmail.com (disponible también en messenger...).

Muchas gracias a todos de antemano.


	12. RECUERDOS Y ENCUENTROS

**LA PIEL DE GABUMON**

**POR:  yo**

**(Quién más podría ser?)**

15 de noviembre del 2002, Viernes.  Hola de nuevo a todos!!!!  Bueno, al fin ya estoy escribiendo de nuevo, después de haber estado 10 días de "vagaciones"  (bueno, se supone que fuimos de viaje de "estudios", ajá...  sí...  sobretodo...) a República Dominicana (no me gusta el calor..., pero regresé y ya estaba helando!!!  Genial!!!  Y ahora, voy a aclarar desde un principio, empecé a escribir este capítulo antes de irme, y aún lo estoy escribiendo, no escribí nada durante mis vagas, no me llevé mi libretita mágica....  Y ahora sí, habiendo aclarado esto, los dejó para que disfruten este capítulo (mi objetivo para este es escribir por lo menos 4 000 palabras...).

**Disclaimer:**  Digimon le pertenece a la Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo, Fox Kids y todos quienes tengan derechos sobre este maravilloso anime.  Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, y hecha solo con el fin de divertir y entretener (que es lo mismo).  Hasta el momento solo me pertenecen 3 digimons (pero aún así yo los manejo, no están registrados ni nada por el estilo), Ridiculmon (que lo amo!!!) y Vulcamon y Magnamon (los gemelos), y probablemente agregué a uno más.  Claro que están incluidas sus evoluciones y devoluciones.

**Contestando rr:**

**CieloCriss:**  Muchas gracias por tu rr!!!  Y además también muchísimas gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo...  y aún más por decir que te gustan mis malas notas (es que es imposible para mí no hacerlo...  =P).  Espero que continúes leyendo mi fic.

**Blackthornhiei:**  ME ACABA DE LLEGAR EL DISCO!!!!!!!!!  YUJU!!!!!!!!!!!  VIVA!!!!!!!!!!  Lo malo es que no voy a estar en mi casa toda la tarde...  Bueno, a ver si nos vemos luego. Oye, mira quien dice que...  Aunque sí, estamos por las mismas, yo con el pobre de Yama y tú con Ryo...  Y verdad que sí parece un saco de huesos???  Pellejo recubriendo alrededor de 206 huesos...  Muchas gracias!!!  Realmente necesito a alguien para que me ayude a golpearlo...  Y quiero té...  y Pocky!!!  (Aunque no las he probado...).  Pero no...  aunque Ridi aparece en este cap., no aterriza sobre Yama...  por lo menos Gabumon se lo advierte...  Y seguro, acabo de leer el 3er. cap. de tu fic.  Pobre Osamu...

**Arcanine:  **Sip, muchas gracias!!!    Lo siento si no logré explicarme mejor en algunas partes, como me decías...  Y....  bueno, cuando digo "lluvia mojatarugos" es cuando solo está chispeando (lloviznando), y es porque terminas mucho más mojado que cuando llueve 'formalmente'.  Y espero que en este capítulo logré al fin terminar una cosa que estoy tratando de hacer desde hace muchísimo tiempo...  Pero quien sabe, sólo el tiempo lo dirá...

**Capítulo # 11 (sin tomar en cuenta el "prólogo" de auxilio =)**

**Recuerdos y encuentros**

**(Todavía más recuerdos?!?!?!?!?!!!  Creo que mejor me voy a hacer historiadora...)**

Ahora, después de haberle dedicado mi capítulo más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida...  y aprovecho para empezar a escribir este nuevo capítulo antes de irme de ejem...  er...  hum...  hu...  este...  mmm...  ^^UUU  viaje de...  """""""estudios"""""""""  (noten que esté increíblemente entrecomillado...  ^_^U), pero  ¿si los de turismo vamos a turistear?  (de hecho...  únicamente fuimos a turistear, y yo y mis compañeras de cuarto a dormir hasta tarde y alunizarnos...)  (oigan, es más de una semana sin clases!!!!!!!!!!!!, 10 días, desde el Domingo 18 de Noviembre, pasado mañana, hasta el Martes 26).

Después de esto (una segunda introducción..., que nada tiene que ver con el fic...), volvamos finalmente (a ver si ora sí...) al mismo, específicamente con Yamato (al cual ya lo he traído bastante abandonado...  =P  pero no es tuberculosis...  insisto..., insistí...., e insistiré...  Pero espero que no se va a morir...  repito...  ^^UUU).

Bueno, volvamos al momento justo donde lo abandonamos (para refrescar{me} la memoria...).  El adolescente había visto en sueños la derrota del alado Devimon, por parte de un digimon ángel, el cual atacó violentamente al demonio, después de haber absorbido las energías que le cedieron Garurumon, Birdramon, Greymon, Kabuterimon, Togemon e Ikkakumon.

UN MOMENTO!!!  GARURUMON????????????  **SU** GARURUMON!?!?!?!?  Pero....  ÉL (Yamato) no estaba con ellos...  Y no creía haber tenido una visión del futuro...  (Cosa que no fue, como ya vimos en el mismo capítulo 9:  "Mientras..."), aparte, tanto su  hermano como los demás expresaban alivio...  Y...  la cara de todos (incluyendo la _'suya'_) de inmenso asombro al ver aparecer al ángel digimon, que les brindó toda la fé y la esperanza que habían perdido...

Pero él, interiormente, deseaba que eso hubiera sido verdad, los extrañaba a todos, especialmente a su pequeño hermano y a su tímido compañero digital, al que apenas empezaba a conocer y estimar (aparte porque sentía compartir un lazo único y mágico con él, y que no necesitaban palabra alguna para comprenderse...).

Aunque...  era casi totalmente seguro (o por lo menos lo es ciertamente para mí) que tenía hipotermia....  y por lo tanto, todo posiblemente habría sido una ilusión....

Un ataque de tos sacudió al delgado niño...  Las fuerzas se le acabaron en muy poco tiempo...  Todo su cuerpo estaba muy frío...  El terreno a su alrededor se tiñó con una ligera capa de rojo color (en pocas, resumidas y exactas palabras:  sangre).

Su respirar era cansado, fatigoso y ansioso...  Prácticamente jadeaba...  El vaho exhalado caía congelado casi al instante de ser espirado...

Sus manos y pies (casi literalmente) estaban congelados...  Las manos tenían una...  er...  "bella y original"   (entiéndase como un gran sarcasmo...  ^o^UU) combinación de colores:  rojo, morado, amarillo, negro, púrpura...  (Todavía trae sus botas puestas en los pies...).  (NOTA:  Alguien se acuerda en dónde o qué fue lo que hice con sus guantes?!?!?! ¿?  ¿_?)...

Un escalofrío recorrió sacudiendo violentamente al niño...  La tos volvió con mayor intensidad, volvió a expulsar (ahora con  mayor violencia) la sangre del interior de su cuerpo.  Todo esto ocasionó la pérdida del conocimiento de Yamato...  (se desmayó).

~~o~~o~~o~~o~~

Ahora, para los que lloraban por su ausencia...  (si, como no...  ¬_¬ ) volvamos por un momento con Vulcamon y Magnamon...

ALTO!!!  NO SE VAYAN...  ;_;  Por favor!!!!  (Lo prometo...  Ya no va a estar tan desesperante esta parte como el capítulo anterior).  Esto es una parte muy seria, lo acepto, siguen siendo muchos, muchísimos recuerdos, pero necesarios para la continuidad de la  historia.

Refrescando(me y les) la memoria...  Recordemos brevemente (porque personalmente dudo que quieran volver a leer todo el capítulo anterior para recordarlo...  ^^UUUUUUUUUUU).

Los dos digimons, convocando un antiguo y poderoso hechizo mágico, recordaron vario hechos pasados...  Poco después empezó la parte más hartante y odiosa...  =P  ¬_¬

Magnamon entró en un lapsus brutus, weysus, idiotus, pendejus...  (y todo lo demás que termine en "us")...  ^^U  Bueno, el chiste es que el ser no estaba reaccionando normalmente.  Parecía como si algo lo hubiera posesionado, o mejor explicado aún (ajá..., si..., como no...  =P  bueno, esto lo dije, o mejor aún, escribí, con bastante sarcasmo...), como si su cerebro hubiera tenido un corto circuito...  (ahora, explicando esto...  no sé si habrán visto un episodio de "El Laboratorio de Dexter", en el que el cerebro del niño genio se detiene, y entonces empieza a hacer desbarajuste y medio...  Incluso peor que Dee Dee...  y ya hasta el final, su cerebro se reconecta...  Y el pobre huye todo apenado...).  

Bueno, pues así estaba Magnamon (sin llegar al extremo de Dexter...  ^^UUU  obviamente), y...  cuando al fin "carburo"  (reaccionó, se reconectó el cerebro, volvió a ser él mismo..., más definiciones???  Si es así, déjenme la nota en un rr), su hermano ni siquiera le dejaba abrir la boca  (N/A:  no fuera a ser que volviera a sacarlo de quicio...  ^^UUUUU).  Y en uno de estos momentos, una gran, enorme, gigantesca, increíblemente grande (creo que ya me entendieron...  no?? Por qué si no es así, pregúntenme...  ^_^) y alejada pasó sobre sus cabezas, alarmándolos...  Ah!!  Antes de que se me olvide, ambos hermanos se habían encontrado en el interior de su antigua obligada morada cuando Magnamon estaba peor en su ataque de quien sabe que cosa...  (si alguien sabe que diantres le pasó...  mmm...  er...  No sé como pedirlo…  Er..  Uh...  Me podrían decir que era eso que tenía????   Por favor???   Y..., con una clásica, bellísima, encantadora, y, sobretodo..., enternecedora puppy face...  Sí???  MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!), ahora, volvamos al punto anterior de este pequeño paréntesis (er...  este...  Acaso dije, o escribí, mejor dicho, "pequeño"???  Bueno, corrigiendo, GRAN paréntesis...  ^_^).  

El chiste es que estando ambos en el rincón más profundo y oscuro (AGUAS!!!   No vayan a pensar mal, que son hermanos..., aparte que no pasó nada...  Por lo menos nada, a menos que yo no me haya enterado..  Pero..  no creo que eso pudiera haber sucedido...  Aunque...  conociéndome...  Soy, LITERALMENTE, el "despiste en dos patas").  Un extraño sonido surgió (con todo y movimiento sísmico) de las profundas tinieblas del fondo del lugar, alertándoles (o asustándolos, mejor dicho), Vulcamon percibió la llamada y sacó en vilo a su hermano  (esta parte del cap. anterior me gustó mucho como quedó...) ^_^U

Al llegar al exterior, en el atardecer, ambos hermanos digimons observaron horrorizados como una gigantesca sombra (para mayores datos, repasen nuevamente el capítulo anterior, ya casi al final del mismo...).  Inmediatamente...  la luz del astro, llamado sol (solo aclarando...), desapareció tras el horizonte...   sin siquiera dejar de luz y color en las nubes a su alrededor...

Los dos se quedaron bien sacados de onda...  (Para que me entiendan, se quedaron total y absolutamente desubicados por lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos).  Hasta que la repentina lluvia los hizo volver en sí y obligarlos a resguardarse bajo techo...  (o será bajo la montaña???  No lo sé con certeza  =P).

Finalmente, ya resguardados de la tormenta, y aún muy asustados por lo que acababan de presenciar frente a ellos (o sobre ellos, mejor dicho) empezaron a calmarse y relajarse...  Con todas sus fuerzas lo intentaron, relajarse y verse tranquilos, por lo menos para no inquietarse aún más mutuamente...  (El que lo consiguió casi inmediatamente fue Vulcamon, es mucho más sangre fría que su hermano, el cual es más sensible a lo que pasa a su alrededor).  Sus sentidos permanecían alterados (no habían fumado nada, alterados por el susto, no por nada que se metieron, eh??)...  El cerebro de Vulcamon (es el más cuerdo) empezó a trabajar...  Especialmente su área de recuerdos, quedando en una especie de trance....

*** FLASH BACK ***

En el mismo tiempo (y siguiendo con la continuidad temporal de lo ocurrido durante el capítulo pasado, específicamente con el espejo del algo, la cosa esa extraña que parece ser lava...  ^^U).

Específicamente, era el mismo día de su batalla contra aquellos insistentes, latosos, molestos e insoportables (por no decir otras palabras) seres humanos y sus aún más odiosos digimons.

Después de la caída de Tsunomon, Devidramon y el joven Akio, que fueron rescatados por la misteriosa sombra (aunque supongo que por lo menos ya saben o suponen qué es...) y Wizardmon.

Ellos, Magnamon y Vulcamon, continuaron su pelea contra el otro humano , Jounouchi, quien, a pesar de no tener ninguna clase de poderes (que ellos conocieran e identificaran por lo menos...  =P) los  mantenía a raya, no permitiendo que se le acercaran mucho...  relativamente...  ^^U  Fue en el preciso instante y momento en el que el niño (bueno, joven) empezaba a perder el equilibrio y caer por haber gastado todas sus energías en repeler sus ataques y protegerse; cuando llegaron en su auxilio los 2 digimons acompañantes, Wizardmon, con lo ojos llameantes (literalmente) a la vez que trataba de llegar con él y brindarle todo su apoyo y auxilio...

Un mar de lava se interpuso entre Wizardmon y Jounouchi....

JA JA JA...  Una grotesca y bizarra risa surgió de las profundidades de la garganta del digimon conocido por el nombre de Magnamon, el cual disfrutaba al máximo de la desesperación de Wizardmon y del joven y desfalleciente humano.

El digimon llamado Magnamon estaba eufórico (no pregunten donde está Vulcamon, que ya pronto se van a enterar de todo lo que estaba haciendo en estos precisos momentos e instantes...  ^^U), el ambiente estaba increíblemente caldeado (otra vez, literalmente, las llamas se alzaban por doquier), y esto excitaba mucho  más al ser, deseaba ver y hacer sufrir hasta lo inimaginable a quienes habían osado turbar sus planes y dominios...

La gigantesca sombra surgió de la nada (ya sé que todo debe salir de algún lugar, pero por lo menos hasta el momento no sé de dónde salió esta vez...  Quedará en el registro de los misterios inexplicables y sin respuesta final segura...  Hasta el fin de los siglos....  HASTA QUE EL MUNDO SE ACABE, AMÉN...  -Lo que esta en mayúsculas, se supone que es con voz extremadamente lenta, calma y pausada...  Como de señor mayor de 80 años, que no sea como mi abuelita, y sobretodo, ABURRIDA!!!).  En pocas palabras, su llegada reanimó al joven, el cual estaba casi desmayado por el asfixiante calor y el esfuerzo por repeler los ataques de fuego líquido del digimon.

Pero había algo que no había tomado en cuenta:  Ambos digimons (Wizardmon y la sombra...) seguían separados de su compañero y amigo humano por el mar de fuego, que poco a poco iba consumiendo la isla donde se encontraba Jounouchi, frente a sus impotentes y asustados ojos...

Nuevas y más sádicas risas y carcajadas (con muchísima ironía y bastante sarcasmo) surgieron violenta y agresivamente de la garganta de Magnamon...  La angustia y desesperación de Wizardmon fue terrible al apreciar a su amigo sufrir de ese terrible modo...  y más aún al verse impotente para ayudarlo...

Un grito terrible resonó por todo el lugar...

*** FIN FLASH BACK ***

La cabeza de Vulcamon  estaba a punto de explotar...  Ese grito había permanecido en su cerebro durante años, sin  poderlo olvidar...  Y, al fin, después de mucho tiempo, lo había podido relegar aun recóndito lugar de su memoria...

Pero...

Ahora...

Nunca antes lo había vuelto a escuchar con tal intensidad...

Por lo menos nunca como cuando lo escuchó como fue la primera vez...  Fue exactamente lo mismo...  Y ocasionó en él la misma reacción.  El terrible escalofría y presentimiento de qué algo no estaba bien...

Esto recorrió toda la médula ósea del digimon...  Empezó a transpirar (sudar) terriblemente...  La sensación de Deja Vú era intensa...

Él sentía la presencia de su antiguo y más grande enemigo...

Era en sí la misma...  pero a la vez diferente...

La amenaza de ellos...  A los cuales habían podido eliminar, según ambos hermanos para siempre...

-Pero...  "MALDITOS ELEGIDOS", bufó amargamente Vulcamon, sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, destilaban mortal veneno...  Por su mente, pasaron fugaces recuerdos de una lejana época, extinta hace mucho tiempo...

Ya sé que esto parecía ser mejor para que lo hubiera recordado Magnamon, pero no, necesito obligatoriamente que fuera Vulcamon, debido a que es más importante para la historia él que su bruto y algo atolondrado hermano.  Ahora, para los que pregunten, Vulcamon, cuando sucedía esto con su hermano, estaba ocupado en cosas mucho más necesarias para lograr y  mantener su victoria total y absoluta sobre los inútiles humanos, y aún más sobre los digimons dependientes de ellos.

~~o~~o~~o~~o~~

Y antes de que me vayan a hacer cuadritos y alimentar a cualquier ser hambriento conmigo...  Mejor dejemos a ambos hermanos, y en especial a Vulcamon, con sus recuerdos...  Y vayamos al fin con los otros niños y digimons, Taichi y compañía.

Era ya durante la  noche...

Los 6 niños estaban muy  inquietos por la desaparición de su amigo y de su digimon, los cuales no se encontraban con ellos desde la destrucción del maligno Devimon.  El pequeño Takeru estaba inconsolable por su hermano, y más aún por la muerte de su mejor amigo Patamon, el cual había digievolucionado en Angemon solo para protegerlo...  El digihuevo que había formado apenas se estaba incubando, entre los brazos del pequeño niño.

Taichi, su ya organizado y formal líder, estaba desesperado y asustado, pero sobretodo porque era, o sentía, su obligación el cuidar de todos...  Jyou, por su normal estado de intranquilidad, trataba de mostrarse valiente, para no asustar más a los menores...  Sora había vuelto a ponerse una máscara de frialdad, aunque continuamente se refugiaba con Piyomon, y trataba de desahogarse con ella...  Mimi, bueno, pues ella si no trataba de ocultar para nada su  miedo, estaba fuertemente abrazada a Palmon, y refugiada cerca de Takeru...  E Izzy...  Bueno, él estaba con su laptop amarilla...  tratando de encontrar respuestas a todo lo que había ocurrido desde su llegada al digimundo...  Sus profundos e inexpresivos ojos sólo mostraban una emoción:  CURIOSIDAD.

Todos los niños estaban absortos en su propios pensamientos, al igual que los monstruos digitales...  Cada uno estaba refugiado a su manera, Taichi culpándose de todo...  Koushiro trabajando...

-Izzy...  –llamó delicadamente el digimon insecto, logrando que su amigo lo volteara a ver, con una mirada extrañada reflejada en sus negros ojos, cosa que dejó bastante sacado de onda al digimon...

-Si??  Qué pasa Tentomon???  -Inquirió extrañado el genio, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Er...  Izzy...  Qué es eso???  -Preguntó al fin, señalando la pantalla de la computadora, a espaldas del niño.

El poseedor de la computadora volteó extrañado hacia el monitor, dominado por la curiosidad ocasionada por la pregunta de su  mejor amigo volador.

Algo extraño y desconocido brillaba en la pantalla de la computadora...  Era un extraño símbolo de color morado, que, justo en el momento en que  volteó el chico pelirrojo, éste (el extraño símbolo), salió disparado hacia Koushiro, penetrando violentamente en su pecho.

El niño salió volando, despedido violenta y salvajemente, y dando de espalda duramente contra la dura superficie del suelo...

Todo esto sucedió en unos pocos instantes; frente a la asustada e impotente mirada del digimon escarabajo.  Su humano había salido volando...  (y según Tentomon, los  humanos no tienen posibilidad alguna de volar, porque no poseen alas, ni algún otro mecanismo adecuado para volar).

Su deber y obligación era el protegerlo de todo aquello que pudiera ocasionarle algún daño...  Y él, su compañero digital, no lo había podido ayudar, y menos aún, evitar que saliera herido.


	13. UN ALTANERO SER

-------------------------LA PIEL DE GABUMON----------------------------  
  
POR: yo  
(Quién más podría ser?)  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon le pertenece a la Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo, Fox Kids y todos quienes tengan derechos sobre este maravilloso anime. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, y hecha solo con el fin de divertir y entretener (que es lo mismo). Hasta el momento solo me pertenecen 3 digimons (pero aún así yo los manejo, no están registrados ni nada por el estilo), Ridiculmon (que lo amo!!!) y Vulcamon y Magmamon (los gemelos), y probablemente agregué a uno más. Claro que están incluidas sus evoluciones y devoluciones.  
  
Contestando rr:  
  
Blackthornhiei: Oye, ya se que fue muy corto, demasiado, e incluso creo que más de lo que acostumbro, pero ni modo, mi madre ya me estaba asesinando.... pero por suerte sigo aquí, escribiendo. Bueno, sigo sin saber si es la chiripiolca lo que tiene ese digimon, pero es muy probable que sí lo sea, porque no se puede explicar de otra manera... Y de lo que estabas diciendo... sí se lo que tu perversa mente piensa respecto al sufrimiento y su regocijo... Y como tal lo dices, el ser hermanos no significa que no puedan... tal vez en un tiempo más adelante saldrá como se divertían en su soledad... Pero aparte, son él y ella... aquí son 'ellos'... Pero ni modo, en gustos se rompen géneros...  
  
Capítulo # 12 (sin tomar en cuenta el "prólogo" de auxilio =)  
Entregas y un altanero e irónico ser  
  
Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy, muy, pero muy lejano del que donde se encontraban los 6 niños y sus digimons, dos sombras, yacían escondidas entre las profundas e impenetrables ramas del bosque donde se refugiaron...  
  
La nieve los rodeaba. No había ni Luna ni estrellas que iluminaran la noche ni el firmamento.  
  
Un extraño ruido se oyó a su alrededor, alertando a ambos, los cuales se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia, quedando inmóviles y con la mirada insistentemente fija en las tinieblas que los rodeaban.  
  
Un fuerte y violento ventarrón agitó las copas de los árboles, arrancando hojas y ramas, y arrancando del suelo a varios de los más antiguos, grandes e impresionantes árboles del lugar.  
  
Los dos digimons (porque lo eran realmente), en vez de asustarse e inquietarse por esto, contrariamente se tranquilizaron, bajando la guardia y tomando una postura más relajada y despreocupada.  
  
Una inmensa figura alada aterrizó frente a ellos, en el claro formado por la repentina caída de gran parte de las añejas plantas del lugar... La nieve, de una inmaculada blancura se levantó pulverizada, cubriéndolo todo e impidiendo la visión durante algún tiempo, hasta que volvió a asentarse la blanca capa de agua congelada.  
  
Los dos digimons, Mojyamon y Frigimon, pues eran ellos, se abrieron paso lentamente a través de los destrozos causados por el recién llegado, y cautelosamente se detuvieron a pocos pasos de él....  
  
Dos figuras yacían inertes sobre la blanda y fría nieve...  
  
~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~  
  
- Izzy!!! - el desgarrador y alarmante grito de Tentomon encontró a todos los demás niños desprevenidos. Él se encontraba revoloteando alrededor del niño, sin saber que hacer, y menos aún avisar a sus amigos y compañeros.  
  
El primero en llegar, corriendo, y hasta ya casi se estampa contra un árbol por no frenar a tiempo, fue Taichi, seguido por su dinosaurio anaranjado, el cual, inmediatamente al llegar, hizo una pequeña fogata para tener luz y calor, debido a que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar de una manera muy brusca.  
  
El mayor de los niños llegó al último, debido a que sufrió varias caídas debido, principalmente, a la falta de luz y a su nerviosismo provocado por el miedo, lo que provocó uno que otro raspón y rasguño, y la pérdida de sus lentes, que encontró poco después Gomamon.  
  
Al llegar Jyou, se hizo cargo de la situación, con una calma y sangre fría insospechadas en él. Mando a Sora y a Mimi por agua y a recoger la bolsa de las provisiones; e inmediatamente después procedió a revisar los signos vitales de su amigo (oigan, él quiere ser médico, dónde dice que un niño de 12 años no sepa algo de primeros auxilios??).  
  
Taichi y Takeru, cada uno con una antorcha, se colocaron a ambos lados de su amigo para iluminar la escena.  
  
Por suerte, el pelirrojo sólo estaba desmayado, para alivio de todos, sobretodo de Tentomon. Y con mucha delicadeza el anteojudo procedió a limpiar sus rasguños y cortes superficiales, asegurándose de vendarlos y curarlos lo mejor posible, aunque sólo fuera con agua, y un poco (bastante) de Salivol (también conocido como Pomada de Hocico... ^^UUU).  
  
El niño permaneció inconsciente el resto de la noche, sólo habiendo despertado durante breves instantes, los que aprovechó para pedir que le dieran su computadora y apagarla correctamente. Y después, tanto los demás elegidos como los digimons, se turnaron para hacer las guardias para el resto de la noche, que transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes.  
  
La mañana siguiente amaneció soleada y despejada, todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad, tal vez todo estaba en demasiada calma.  
  
Koushiro fue el primero que despertó, y trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor de cabeza y de todo el cuerpo le recordó lo que pasó durante la noche del día anterior. Y esto intrigó de sobremanera al genio... Qué era ese extraño objeto que apareció en la pantalla de su computadora???  
  
Lo único que recordaba con total claridad es que parecía ser una especie de sello, o mejor aún, era un emblema o distintivo de algo que no podía saber con exactitud que representaba o significaba.  
  
A lo lejos, vio a Mimi y a Palmon, sentadas alrededor de la ya casi extinta fogata, su guardia había sido la última de la noche. Y ahora, sólo esperaban que los demás despertaran.  
  
Tentomon estaba acurrucado cerca de su compañero humano, atormentado aún por lo sucedido y muy preocupado por todo lo que les había estado pasando. Él, al ser el digimon más culto entre los demás, podía intentar teorizar entre todo lo ocurrido. Todo estaba unido, pero él no lo podía relacionar solo... Necesitaba la ayuda de Koushiro, como digimon, sentía cosas que el niño humano no percibía, pero que le serían de gran ayuda conociéndolos...  
  
~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~  
  
Y, volviendo a cambiar de tema, conforme mi costumbre ^^U Regresemos al punto donde empecé el capítulo, que me parece tiempo más que suficiente desde que lo abandoné... Bueno, en sí no ha sido tanto, pero... como no tengo inspiración para nada más, y sobretodos porque no quiero escribir aún nada más acerca de Magmamon y su hermano... Y los quiero dejar descansar un buen rato antes de volver con ese par... ^^UUU  
  
~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~  
  
Las dos figuras yacían sobre la blanda nieve, observadas atentamente por los dos digimons, los cuales parecían haber estado esperando ansiosamente la llegada de los dos inconscientes seres.  
  
Algo produjo una intensa luz, que inexplicablemente solo iluminaba el lugar donde se encontraban los 4 seres, sin ingresar ni penetrar más allá de ellos... El mayor de los digimons, uno que parecía ser un enorme oso de peluche, pero formado por hielo y nieve, y de nombre Frigimon, se acercó cautelosamente, tratando de investigar qué y quiénes eran los recién llegados.  
  
El otro, un Mojyamon, sin siquiera pensárselo ni una sola vez, se dirigió con paso decidido a un sitio algo más alejado de donde iluminaba el vago resplandor de los astros nocturnos.  
  
Los tupidos árboles, los principales habitantes de ese blanco y frío desierto, con sus espléndidas y frondosas copas, se mecían suavemente. Mojyamon, asustado en un principio, recobró la tranquilidad al no sentir una amenazadora presencia. Aún así, decidió lanzar su "HUESO BOOMERANG", para evitar cualquier posible ataque y asustar a todo aquél que pudiese estar oculto entre las sombras de las plantas.  
  
Una grave y altanera voz surgió de entre los árboles, justo cuando acababa de lanzar su hueso, que regresó casi inmediatamente a su dueño, violentamente repelido por el poseedor de la irónica y misteriosa voz.  
  
- Ah!!! Eres tú ('es únicamente ese...', pensó). -Dijo aliviado el digimon de las nieves, atrapando diestramente su boomerang. - Creímos que ya te habías ido.  
  
- Sí, tú... Cómo si pudiera irme tan tranquilo dejándolos con ustedes dos... Confío aún más en ese amnésico que en ustedes dos... - El misterioso ser, presumiblemente un digimon, comentó esto como quien no quiere la cosa, y separando cada sílaba para dar mayor entonación a sus palabras, y su voz, a pesar de seguir SINDO sarcástica a más no poder, cambió a ser siseante y baja, amenazadora...  
  
- =( Qué insinúas!!! - El digimon estaba rojo de coraje... Parecía una olla de presión a punto de explotar. Enormes venas saltaron en su cabeza, mientras que el otro soltaba una risa maliciosa. - Y por qué no sales??? Acaso te avergüenzas de tu apariencia??? - Agregó mordazmente Mojyamon.  
  
- Ya lo quisieras... - Su voz, ahora fría y cortante, se hizo más ácida y agresiva a cada palabra.  
  
- ... - El otro se quedó callado largo rato. - Y... Para qué nos los trajiste??? Apenas Frigimon y yo empezamos a recordar algo de lo que fuimos. Y por obvias razones, no nos podemos hacer cargo de él.  
  
- De todas formas, no confío en ustedes para que les protejan... - Un extraño resplandor surgió, cortando la "tranquila y amigable" conversación de ambos...  
  
Los árboles se agitaron, violentamente mecidos y puestos a prueba por el cortante y poderoso viento...  
  
La fresca nieve se levantaba, formando blancos remolinos...  
  
~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~  
  
Regresemos ahora con un súper rápido flash, de todos y nadie ^^UUU  
  
Mejor aún, como no es un recuerdo de nadie específicamente, no tengo que preocuparme por lo que está pasando con Magmamon y Vulcamon... desgraciadamente, no voy a poder seguirlos esquivando por tiempo indefinido... Así que ya debo ir pensando en ellos... pero bueno, preocupémonos después por esto, y ahora sí, directo con el flash back, que es lo que me interesa, y luego... ya veré lo demás... espero...  
  
~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~  
  
Es continuación del flash back del capítulo anterior, así que espero que recuerden algo de lo que había pasado con los jóvenes y sus digimons, específicamente con Jounouchi y Akio, y de los dos digimons que los atacaron... Vulcamon y Magmamon.  
  
Jounouchi quedó separado de sus amigos al mandarlos a salvar a Akio, Devidramon y el pequeño Tsunomon. Magmamon lanzó su ataque de fuego, aislándolos por el alto muro de fuego... Mientras tanto, la nube de datos y Wizardmon lograron detener la caída de los otros, que quedaron inconscientes...  
  
Al regresar, su amigo estaba siendo atacado por Magmamon... Pero no 'normalmente' (piensen lo que quieran, aquí si entra... ^^U). El joven ya no tenía más fuerzas para soportar los continuos asaltos, y el calor nunca ha sido buena ayuda en los combates... al igual que el frío intenso, las pocas energías que le quedaban, se estaban agotando, y apenas si conservaba las suficietes, para 'esquivar' los ataques del digimon de la lava...  
  
Wizardmon ingresó (fusionándose) en la nube de datos, que adquirió un color plateado... Y se dirigió velozmente hacia la orilla, la roja sangre del interior de la Tierra hervía y burbujeaba, despidiendo gases... El olor a azufre inundaba todo el ambiente.  
  
Magmamon disfrutaba ver sufrir al joven humano, la tierra donde se encontraba parado empezaba a quedar sumergida por la hirviente lava... Los ojos del digimon de fuego estaban iluminadas por una misteriosa luz de gran intensidad, ávida de dolor (o soy yo, o realmente se nota que este niño, llamado Magmamon es un atento sadista...).  
  
Un golpe hizo blanco en su espalda, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces, y por lo mismo, que perdiera la concentración, haciendo que el muro de fuego desapareciera momentáneamente, cosa que aprovecharon Wizardmon y el otro para acortar la distancia que les separaba del joven Jounouchi... Y rescatándole (no pregunten cómo... Porque ni yo lo sé...) huyeron del lugar, saliendo al límpido exterior, donde cediendo finalmente el humano, perdió el conocimiento en brazos del digimon mago.  
  
Mientras, en otro lado...  
  
Las dos jóvenes habían quedado bajo la vigilancia de Gennai... (creo que en el capítulo pasado dije que de Leomon... pues bien, él ya había huido... tenía otras cosas que hacer, y como por obra del destino Gennai había pasado por ahí... le encargó cuidar a las dos niñas ^______^ cosa que le desagradó un poco... ya que según él, no es un niñero, imagínense las caras de Miho y Tsubame cuando le oyeron decir esto... ^^U y, tiene muchas ocupaciones y obligaciones como para andar cuidándolas... ni que fueran unas bebés...), quien a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar que ambas niñas terminaran atándolo... (ey!!!! Alto ahí a todas esas mentes cuya imaginación va demasiado rápido!!! Era sólo un pequeño aviso... ^^U Bueno, puede que si haya pasado algo... pero este no es el lugar ni el momento indicado para contarlo... ^^U pero si quieren que sus mentes vayan más allá, por mí no hay problema).  
  
Miho y Tsubame se voltearon a ver, con la sonrisa en la cara, mientras Gennai sudaba a mares (pueden imaginarse su posición... no es nada difícil de lograr ^_^). Revolviéndose inquieto al verse incapacitado para detenerlas (y más que nada, por no poderse defender...).  
  
- Adiosín!!!! -Se despidió alegremente Miho, mandándole un coqueto beso al otro, que se ruborizó, mientras trataba de liberarse de sus ataduras.  
  
- Nos vemos luego!!! -agregó divertida Tsubame, y agregó. - Vamos a ir a la Ciudad del Inicio, por nuestros digimons, que deben haber nacido ya, y Elecmon debe estar más que desesperado por deshacerse de ellos ^^U Aparte, no podemos quedarnos aquí cruzadas de brazos, esperando que no les pase nada a nuestros amigos, así que, como es comprensible, los vamos a ir a ayudar. Quiéranlo o no.  
  
El Sol permanecía alto, otorgando todavía sus rayos luminosos y caloríficos, en el azul cielo, y aún faltaban muchas horas para que se ocultara de la vista. Pero de todas formas, la distancia que las separaba de la Ciudad del Inicio era para recorrerse en varios días... y no podían darse el lujo de perder más tiempo...  
  
Algo las paró en seco después de haber caminado varias horas... Un terrible presentimiento que les oprimió el corazón, y las bañó en frío sudor. Se voltearon a ver asustadas. En todo el tiempo que llevaban en el Digimundo (que no era poco) habían aprendido a confiar en sus instintos... y esta vez les decía que su presencia era más necesaria con Gennai que ir a librar a Elecmon de sus compañeros... Y ambas, volteándose a ver con inteligentes ojos, sin siquiera descansar un momento, corrieron a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta a la anteriormente llevada.  
  
La noche finalmente cerró sobre ellas, esperando que el plateado astro iluminara su camino. Desde hacía varias horas habían dejado de correr por el cansancio acumulado, aún así, no habían parado completamente. Según sus cálculos, aún les faltaban por recorrer unas 3 ó 4 horas más para llegar a su destino, como mínimo...  
  
Ambas detuvieron su caminar. Estaban totalment agotadas, las piernas y pies les dolian terriblemente, y además, la noche había cerrado, sin que los nocturnos astros mostraran susradiantes y luminosas caras... Y por lo mismo, temían perderse... Así que, prefierieron descansar mientras esperaban, antes de arriesgarse a pereder el camino en la obscuridad.  
  
La Luna salió al fin, después de un largo rato, habiéndoles permitido descansar el tiempo suficiente (más de 1 hora)... Y levantándose, emprendieron nuevamente la marcha,cada vez más angustiadas.  
  
La temperatura estaba descenciendo abruptamente, más de lo normal.  
  
- Wizardmon!!! Oye, no son Miho y Tsubame??? - susurró una voz suavemente, como si fuera el murmullo del aire.  
  
- Eh??? Ahh!!! aahh... argh... Dónde??? - Le contestó una cansina voz. - Oye Draug, ten más cuidado. No quiero que por ningún motivo se vaya a despertar antes de que lleguemos con ellas - le recriminó quedamente el digimon.  
  
- Por eso mismo te digo... Están ahí abajo - respondió ácidamente el llamado Draug(mon, Draug es de cariño y mucha confianza ^_^) y habiendo terminado de hablar, descendió en picada, ganando mayor velocidad a cada instante que pasaba, frente al horror de otro digimon, que sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos a Jounouchi.  
  
- FUERA ABAJO!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Exclamó fuertemente Draugmon, logrando al fin que las dos jóvenes los descubrieran y se retiraran a tiempo, dejándoles el suficiente espacio para su aterrizaje, que fue algo... problemático, peligroso y completamente suicida... ^^UUUU envuelto entre nubes de polvo, que ocasionó que todos comenzaran a toser y estornudar, violentamente.  
  
Un par de ojos inundados en sangre destellaron furiosos, destacándose claramente entre todo el polvo, mientras que una voz siseaba amenazadoramente... - D-r-a-u-g-m-o-n-!-!-!-! Cómo !"·%!"·%!"·%&!&!·%!"·5116&%/·$/($%& TE ATREVISTE A HACER ESO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Yo??? Qué hice??? - preguntó con animada voz. - Si ni se despertó siquiera... Lo voy a volver a hacer!!! REALMENTE ME GUSTÓ MUCHO!!! ^^ (A) (-Cara de Angelito)  
  
- NI-SE-TE-O-CU-RRA... - intervino Wizardmon, separando y remarcando cada sílaba (palabra) clara y fuertemente, para que no hubiera malinterpretación alguna.  
  
~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~  
  
Mientras está conversación transcurría, y después de haber observado, estudiado y examinadoatentamente la situación, y que surgieran sendas gotas sobre sus respectivas cabezas, ambas niñas se acercaron a los recién llegados (sin ser notadas por ellos), y se llevaron al inconsciente joven a otro lugar, muy alejado de los dos digimons, cuya conversación tomaba(ganaba) mayor volumen a cada momento, y lo recostaron sobre la blanda hierba, húmeda por el fresco rocío de la madrugada...  
  
- Er... Tsubame... Tenemos que lograr que Graud vuelva a su yo... sí queremos enterarnos de algo... Y mucho más porque ese par no se lleva por nada... Son como agua y aceite... - dijo suspirando la mayor.  
  
- Ya lo sé... Estoy muy preocupada por Akio, Tsunomon y Devi... y lo maloes que si esos dos no cooperan, va a ser realmente difícil saber donde se encuentran... y mejor dicho, dónde están y por qué no están con estos tres... ^^U  
  
- Sip... Porque aparte ni siquiera se han dado cuenta que nos trajimos a Jou... Están demasiado entrados en su discusión... -continuó, colocando una tela húmeda en la ardorosa frente del joven.  
  
- Me vale!!! Ya me hartaron esos dos!!! - Exclamó después de un largo ratoTsubame, bastante molesta y con cierta expresión de querer matar a alguien... ^^UUU  
  
- SUERTE!!! ^_^  
  
~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~ o ~~  
  
El niño pelirrojo aprovechó que todos siguieran dormidos, incluso Mimí y Palmon estaban bastante soñolientas (somnolientas), y más dormidas que despiertas, para reflexionar. De alguna manera, sabía que Yamato seguía vivo (pero no en qué condiciones ^^U) y que asimismo, Gabumon no se encontraba con él...  
  
Por más que trataba de obtener respuestas a cada una de las preguntas que estaban en su cabeza, no lograba encontrar ninguna... Y la principal de todas: ¿Dónde podían estar (estaban) Matt y Gabumon? Viérale por donde le viera, por obvias razones no en la Isla File... y esto lo incomodaba... no lograba concebir ninguna manera por la que no estuviera en ella... Y era el único territorio que conocían de ese mundo tan maravilloso y diferente al de ellos (los humanos).  
  
Mediante su computadora, trataba de obtener mayor información acerca delDigimundo, de la cual no tenía clase alguna de conocimientos. Excepto lospocos que habían ido obteniendo a través del tiempo que llevaban en él, y lo que les contaban los digimons, que no era mucho...  
  
El amanecer finalmente despertó a los demás, que se levantaron flojerosamente y con expresión de no haber descansado lo suficiente para su edad.  
  
De todos, quienes permanecían más tranquilos y animados, eran Mimi, Sora y Takeru, sin contar a sus compañeros. Izzy permanecía pensativo, y encerrado en su mundo con la amarilla computadora, tratando de descifrar todo.  
  
- Izzy... Debemos pensar en un plan para buscar a Matt. Es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento. O mejor dicho, es lo único que se me ocurre hacer.  
  
- Sí. - Respondió el pelirrojo. - Es todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento. Pero aún hay muchas cosas que no me quedan claras... Todos estamos aquí por una razón, de eso no me cabe duda alguna, pero...  
  
- Pero... - repitió el despeinado Taichi, bostezando -todavía.  
  
- Basta ya, Tai... - intervino Sora. - Todos estamos muy tensos y no creo que sea el mejor momento como para estar así... Mejor dejemos a Izzy solo, cuando encuentre algo, nos lo comunicará. Te lo aseguro.  
  
- De acuerdo... - contestó desanimado el niño.  
  
El resto del dia transcurrió sin mayores problemas. Los niños estaban muy cansados, y aún no tenían ni la menor idea de dónde podían empezar a buscar a sus amigos, y lo mejor que se les ocurrió hacer por el momento, fue sentarse a meditar y descansar... durante el resto del día... ^^UUU y comer y jugar y distraerse un rato de sus preocupaciones...  
  
La noche comenzó a caer lentamente... y los niños se dividieron en parejas para buscar comida, leña, hacer el fuego, y sus guardias respectivas (incluidos digimons en la repartición).  
  
El fuego de la pequeña fogata invitaba a los presentes a dormir y descansar... (pues a quién no... bueno, aparte de irritar los ojos y dar ganas de estornudar por el humo... ^^U por lo menos eso es lo que a mí me ha pasado con las fogatas...). Lentamente, todos se recostaron... dándose la espalda, quedando únicamente despiertos Izzy y Tentomon, pues eran los primeros que habían salido en el sorteo de la guardia (aparte, el joven pelirrojo alegó que no le gustaba estar sin hacer nada... y que era lo menos que podía ser dado que no le habían encomendado nada durante el día...).  
  
- EL CONTINENTE SERVER?!?!?!?! - Esta frase tomó a todos desprevenidos, asustándolos. Y... mejor dicho, despertándolos bruscamente. Su joven amigo estaba como ido, en trance, con los ojos en blanco. Y... después de decirlo, volvió a la normalidad, quedando sorprendido de ver a su alrededor a los demás...  
  
N/A: Sorry por la tardanza... pero aquí esta!!! Y, dentro de poco (más me vale...) habrá un nuevo capítulo disponible!!! Ya lo sé, en este no sale mucho Yama... pero el próximo esta dedicado enteramente a él, Ridi y Gabumon, así que no desesperen!!! 


End file.
